A Life Transformed
by Journogal
Summary: So how was i to know that the spell was actually real! The crazy woman gifted me with something so powerful that changed my life forever. One little mistake later and i was magically transported into the world of Twilight. Complete with an overbearing "brother" and a hot wolf who wont take no for an answer. My life sucks right?
1. Chapter 1

So, I have a confession to make… Not many of my friends know this, but I feel like it's something that I need to confess to someone before I go mad with it.

Before you start guessing NO I'm not coming out! THAT wouldn't be an issue with my friends. No, the thing is I am utterly and completely obsessed with all things Twilight… Mainly the books if I'm honest, the reason I keep it to myself is that I have mainly male friends and they would totally ridicule me if they found out how bad I have it for the Twilight world. They would be shocked with how much on a daily basis that I had all things Twilight related on my mind.

I'm a wolf girl, not hating on the vamps it's just I've always found the imprinting business terribly romantic. Plus who would complain about getting to cuddle up with a major hottie (literally! :P) who completely adores you? Not me that's for sure!

My obsession is what led me to a particular bookstore a good two hours away from my home. I was secretly praying I didn't bump into anyone I knew whilst clutching my Twilight goodies like I was some sort of mad woman! How embarrassing!

However, I totally deserved my little shopping spree. After the horrendous job interview I had just gone through it was either buy books or buy ice cream. I was in a world of my own when a little old lady with blue rimmed glasses and a kind smile approached me. "Need any help dear?" she asked me, with a knowing grin on her face.

 _Professional maybe!_ I thought to myself before facing the lady fully to answer her. "Oh, um. No not really, thank you". I told her, wanting desperately for her to take a step or two away from me. I didn't particularly enjoy my personal space being invaded. Even if the woman meant well she still looked like she was mere seconds away from pulling me into a hug.

Did I honestly look that pathetic today?

"Oh honey, looks like you've had a hell of a day! Wait right here, I have the perfect thing to cheer you up!" She beamed at me before walking off at a speed I didn't expect a woman of her age to be able to move at. "No wait!" I whisper yelled in the direction she went but it was too late, she was already off in another room behind the till area. _Perfect_ I thought as I stood there clutching my books to my chest as if they were my life line.

 _I could leave though, I could totally make it to the door and out to freedom before the crazy old woman comes back!_

I looked at the door, then back down at the books I clutched in my arms. I must have looked equally as crazy as the old woman stood there looking back and forth between the door and the books I held. No, I needed these books! My decision was made by the time she came back through the red beaded curtain behind the counter; the power of books would be the death of me I swear!

She was smiling broadly at me whilst holding a small black box and I am not too proud to admit that her smile gave me the creeps. I wasn't totally afraid of her, I mean she was a small old lady, but something about the way she was intently looking at me gave me a major case of nerves. I hoped and prayed that she didn't have some kind of sex toy in the box, that was all I needed to add to my current anxiety.

I couldn't make out from her features whether the 'perfect thing to cheer me up' was something naughty or alcoholic, and that scared me. Though alcohol wouldn't be too bad an idea, I thought. Mentally I added a nice bottle of wine to my shopping list, I didn't need the ice cream anymore. I brought myself out of my dream land when the woman softly cleared her throat, that's when I realised she had said something whilst I had been staring off into space. "Oh I'm sorry! Could you repeat that please?" I said smiling sheepishly at her. The woman just nodded smiling still. "I asked you what your name was my dear?" She repeated for me.

"Oh it's Lana Blackwood" I told her, unsure as to why she would want my name but unable to keep myself from telling her. Weird. "Well Lana, this is for you. No don't open it here, goodness child! Go home, draw yourself a nice hot bath. Light some candles and then open the box and follow the instructions" She told me making it known that I was allowed to take the box from her now.

All I could do was nod obediently at her. I placed my books down on the table beside me and held my hands out for the box. The moment my fingertips touched the box I felt a jolt run through my body and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a gasp of surprise. This seemed to please the old lady immensely as she did a happy squeal and clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Oh my dear! Yes, this is exactly what you need!" She laughed. Well now I was incredibly weirded out!

"Um, thank you…I think? How much do I uh owe you the books and the uh box?" I said, hopefully making it clear I was trying to leave immediately. The box in question hummed lightly in my hands as we walked to the till and the woman added and bagged up my purchases for me.

"That'll be £25.99 sweetheart. The box is on me though, no charge!" She told me. "Are…are you sure? I don't mind paying for them all?" I said, mentally berating myself for spending so much on books again.

I have a serious problem!

"No, no! I couldn't charge a woman in need. No dear, you go home and enjoy! May all your dreams finally come true!" She said with a knowing look in her eyes. I hurriedly handed over my money and thanked her. Then I preceded to high tail it out of there as if the Grim Reaper himself was on my heels.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the bubbles engulfed my bathtub and the sweet scent of jasmine filled the air, my favourite fragrance, the room heated up and I let out a sigh as I told myself for the hundredth time that being afraid of a box was crazy.

It sat there next to the sink just taunting me. _Open me…_ It seemed to call out into the mist that was slowly filling my bathroom. "Oh this is just stupid, it's just a box! There's probably nothing in it for all the worrying I'm doing!" I ranted to no one in particular. I turned around and turned the taps off before going in search of the wine that I most definitely bought on my way home. Once my glass was re-filled I went back to the bathroom and gave the box a final death glare before downing the entire glass of wine. "See, all you needed was courage" I told myself.

I remembered what the woman in the bookstore told me and even if I could try and ignore it the curious part of me was eager to find out if there was anything to this box like the woman thought there was. So I lit the candles, got undressed and took the box to the bathtub. I gave myself a moment to enjoy the soothing feeling that the warm water gave to my sore and over-worked muscles before I reached for the box.

Taking a deep breath I opened it, if anyone was watching me it must have looked like I thought a live scorpion was going to jump out of the damn thing. Inside the box was a single scrap of paper and a locket with an engraving of a wolf on the back of it, I read the words that had been beautifully written on the paper and chuckled to myself. A spell?! This was some sort of spell to find true love!

"I don't believe it! The crazy old bat thought a MAN was what I needed?!" I laughed, which turned into giggles that nearly caused me to drop the box into the bath water. "Oops, maybe I had too much wine? Well what can it hurt, magic doesn't exist anyways, so true love here I come!" I whooped splashing the water everywhere. Once I got my giggle under control I carefully read the instructions and placed the locket around my neck, taking a deep breath in and releasing it making the bubbles fly everywhere.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered.

" _Hear my cry, hear my plea. I call upon the goddess three. My heart is heavy, my soul needs fire. Bring me to my heart's desire"_ I read the 'spell' out-loud three times as instructed and waited, biting my lip to both stop from giggling and because I wanted to make sure I could hear in case something happened.

After what I thought was about five minutes I gave up. "Magic my ass!" I yelled, sighing loudly I decided to get out of the bathtub and go and get some much needed sleep. I pulled the plug and as the water slowly drained away I tried to heave my tired body from the water. My hand grabbed the side of the bath and I slipped falling backwards and letting out a scream just before my head landed with an almighty crack. Then there was only darkness…

"Lana!" A voice called. It felt like it was in the distance, but it definitely was a man's voice I heard. "Lana, wake up!" The voice called again, a sense of worry and urgency lacing its tone. My head hurt like hell, my eyes felt like they had bags weighing them down and making it hard for me to open them. For some reason I wanted to do what the voice was telling me, but I also wanted to just sleep. I must have mumbled that as the voice called my name again, this time I felt hands shake my shoulders too.

"Go away" I grumbled to whoever was jostling me, it hurt. I could hear more voices now, all of them male and all of them sounded pissed off.

"Jared, be careful man! She did just nearly drown!" A different voice boomed to my right. So the one who shook me must have been Jared, whoever the hell he was. Wait, wasn't I in my bathroom…naked?! What were these men doing in here! Panic began to overtake me and I gasped for air and tried desperately to open my eyes so I could see who had broken into my home.

"Sam, she's my sister. I just want her to wake the hell up!" Jared yelled back, not noticing me struggling for air and nearly having heart failure. _Wait, did he say I was his sister?!_ I thought causing me to panic even more. "Dude she's having some sort of panic attack here! Keep your voices down, you're probably scaring the hell outta her" Another voice said in a calmer tone. I heard the guy who I thought was called Jared mutter a curse under his breath before I felt gentle but incredibly warm fingers touching my cheek.

"Please wake up Lana, I need you to open your eyes honey so I know you're ok" He whispered encouraging me. With all the strength I could muster I slowly but surely managed to open my eyes. I winced at the brightness of the lights above me and squinted, blinking I tried to get everything in focus but as soon as I did I was greeted with a caramel coloured shirtless man smiling wide at me and several other equally shirtless and incredibly buff looking men standing around the bed I was on. "Am I dead?" I croaked, which caused me to start coughing and the men around me started panicking. I would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. I was propped up by the man closest to me and another brought me a glass of water which I went to drain before I was stopped by him. "Little sips Lana" He told me. I nodded and proceeded to take small sips of the water which soothed my sore throat.

When I finished I handed the glass back to the guy in front of me. "Wh…where am I?" I asked. Finally getting a look at the room I didn't recognise at all. "We brought you back to Sam and Emily's house Lana. I can't believe you just jumped off the cliff after that bi… after Bella! What were you thinking?" The guy who must be Jared said angrily at me. Who the hell did he think he was talking to me like that?! And what was he on about, I was in the bathroom when I hit my head for god sake. I glared at him and was just about to use all the energy I could manage to give him hell when another man walked in the room.

He glanced at me and then at the other man nearest the door, when he turned his eyes back on me I gasped. His eyes looked so sad, like he was in physical pain and all I wanted to do at that moment was crawl to him and hold him close. "She didn't jump into the water Jared. Bella pushed her, she just confessed it to me when I dropped her home". The newcomer told him, his voice was strained like he was barely keeping himself from doing something. I noticed his arms were shaking, crossed against his chest I could see every muscle defined and I looked away embarrassed in case someone caught me checking him out. I heard a quiet snigger from beside me and I turned to see who it was, he looked younger than the others but he soon shut up when I glared at him.

"You're kidding me Jake! That bitch nearly killed my sister, and then you come in here and…!" Jared yelled causing me to jump. The new guy, Jake, moved closer to me and growled low at Jared. "ENOUGH!" The man near the door yelled at them both causing me to jump yet again, man I really needed to get a grip here. I remembered his voice, in a weird way I kind of recognised all of them but I couldn't figure out where I knew them from.

"All of you outside now! Emily and Kim will come and watch Lana whilst we have a little chat" He told the group. He seemed to have a way of getting these giants to do what he wanted them to do because not long after he finished speaking the men all made their way out of the room. Each one of them gave me a small smile as they left until it was just Jared and Jake left with what I think was the man called Sam standing looking angry and just a little scary at the door. "I'm not leaving her Sam" Jared growled, not looking at this Sam guy but instead glaring at Jake.

"Jared, it's ok. I'm fine, a little tired but fine. Go with Sam" I decided to say quickly before Sam could yell again, I made the excuse up in my head that I just didn't want to jump again. Sam smiled at me, looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. Jake turned to me and I could have sworn I heard him whimper before leaving the room with a pissed off looking Jared and Sam. I looked away, again worried I was being watched. I was about to attempt to get out of the bed to see where the hell I was when there was a soft knock on the door and two women came in, complete with a tray of what looked like soup and tea. My stomach grumbled despite how tired I was.

"Emily I think she's hungry" The smaller out of the two said smiling and sitting down on the bed next to me. Emily chuckled and smiled warmly at me, I noticed jagged scared marred one side of her face but it certainly didn't take anything away from her beauty. Their smiles were infectious and soon I was smiling too. "Are you ok honey? You had us all worried here when you wouldn't wake up" Emily said handing me the tray to rest on my lap. I took small sips of the hot tea helping my throat before I answered her. "A little sore, but other than that I'm ok now thank you. I…I'm just a little bit confused at what's going on really, I don't remember being on a cliff" I told her looking away when I saw concern in her eyes.

"You must have swallowed more sea water than we thought! Hopefully it'll come back sweetie, either way I think the boys will be watching you like a hawk until you're feeling yourself again!" Kim said with a small smile. "Come on we can talk more tomorrow. You're staying here tonight Lana, so get some rest. We'll be in to check on you in the morning ok?" Emily said hugging me gently before taking the tray away. I hadn't even realised I had eaten the soup whilst we had been talking, but now my stomach wasn't empty I felt incredibly tired. Yawning I nodded at the girls and Kim gave me a quick hug before I settled down into the blankets.

My last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep were _I must be dreaming or something_ , then I heard a wolf howl in the distance…


	3. Chapter 3

I had hoped that the events of last night was just a dream, positive that my over active imagination had caused havoc in my dreams and led me to invent such a vivid and utterly confusing world. Either that or I had hit my head harder than I thought and I was now in some sort of mental institution somewhere rocking back and forth.

However after waking up and realising I was in the same bed that Emily and Kim had left me in, the same room where all those men had been watching me like I was someone important to them, I knew that things were definitely not ok. I couldn't panic though, some part of my mind knew that these people were safe and that they wouldn't hurt me. Weirder still was the way that each and every one of them seemed familiar to me.

It wasn't until I was sat in the living room watching TV, thinking I was alone, did it click. Those names, these people… I was in fucking Twilight! How did I not see it sooner, even Sam's house looked like it had jumped right out of the book! Suddenly I wanted to explore, imagining all the characters I might bump into next. I looked down at what I was wearing, jeans and a black long sleeved top and brown boots, and decided that it would do for exploring outside. All I needed was a coat. Looking around I spotted a coat rack near the front door and headed for it, I was nearly at the door when someone called my name.

"Lana, where are you going?" Emily called to me. I turned and gave her a smile, a more genuine one than I had last night when I first met her. She really was as nice as I had imagined her to be whilst I was reading the books. "Just going for a quick walk Emily, I wanted some fresh air. I'll just head to the beach for a bit" I told her, watching her as she whisked up whatever was in the bowl that she was holding. _Probably cookies_ I thought, smiling to myself. "Oh, well if you give me a minute I can come with you sweetie" She told me, putting her bowl down on the table. "No, no it's ok. I wanted to clear my head a little, things are still fuzzy from last night and I thought the water might calm me" I said shrugging my shoulders a little. It wasn't a total lie, I had no clue why Bella had apparently pushed me off the cliff. It certainly didn't happen that way in the book or movie, so my being here must have changed things.

Emily walked towards me and gave me a hug, I was taken by surprise but moved my arms so that I was returning her hug. "Ok then. I know the beach always soothes me when I need to sort out stuff in my head. Just take a jacket, here you can borrow mine" She said handing me a brown coat which I took with a thanks. "Don't stay out too long though honey, the boys will be back soon and lord knows Jared will be looking for his sister when he gets here" She said with a chuckle. "Ok, I won't be long Em" I laughed back as I turned and walked out of the house.

As soon as I was outside I wished I had chosen a coat with a hood as it was lightly raining and by the time I had discovered where the beach was I was soaked. Ok, so my sense of direction sucked but I did find the beach eventually and when I did I am ashamed to say I let out a little squeal of excitement to find it looking like the scenes in the movie. "What am I going to do?" I said kicking a pebble into the ocean and sighing.

"What are you going to do about what, Lana?" A deep voice sounded from behind me. I screamed and whirled around to see one of the men from last night standing there smirking at me. Jake.

I glared at him but it didn't stop him from breaking out a huge smile that had me standing there staring at him like a groupie. "Jake…you uh, you scared me!" I said finally finding my voice and coming out of my lustful thoughts. He was standing there with a bare chest and only a pair of cut off jean shorts. _Get a grip Lana, he's too young for you!_ I told myself. Jake stepped closer to me and I took a hesitant step away from him, I could feel the sea gently lapping at my feet but I thought it was for the best to not be too near him. That seemed to upset him though as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as if in some kind of discomfort.

"I uh, came to find you. I went to Sam's but Emily said you had gone for a walk and I figured you'd head this way so I thought I would come and see how you were… You know, after what happened yesterday and all" He said looking and sounding rather shy. I fought a smile at the idea that this hot wolf had wanted to check up on me. _Probably to see if I was going to do something to get his precious Bella back for pushing me off of a cliff_ , my inner insecure self taunted. I looked away from his gaze and stepped around him walking slowly down the beach as I spoke to him. "Uh thanks, but there really was no need. I'm fine, you can go and tell Bella that I won't hurt her for what happened" I told him sourly. What possessed me to act so snarky was beyond me.

Next to me Jake fell in line, I heard him growl before I felt his hand on my arm turning me towards him and stopping me in my tracks. "You think I care more about how she is, than how you are?" He asked, anger laced in his words. I gave him a weak smile before answering. "Well, I know you love her Jake. And what am I to you anyway, other than your friend's sister? It's really ok, but I appreciate your concern" I said, wishing that he would both remove his hand and pull me closer. Seriously what was wrong with me?! "You don't know anything Lana! I couldn't give a damn about …" His words were cut off by someone yelling his name from across the beach. We both turned and I could see two of the guys from last night walking towards us. "We'll finish this later" Jake whispered leaning down to speak next to my ear. I felt his warm breath on my neck and I could have sworn I heard him inhale sharply near me which made me shiver, and not from the cold. I really needed to get my hormones in check.

I nodded, not trusting my voice and took a step away from him as the guys reached us. "Quil, Embry what do you want?" Jake said sounding annoyed at his friends interrupting out little chat. One of them, Quil I think his name was, rolled his eyes at Jake and Embry sighed and muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. "Hey Lana!" Quil grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Hey guys" I said back just as a strong gust of wind blew over us making me dig my hands into my coat pockets. "How the hell are you not freezing right now!?" I moaned at them, knowing full well they couldn't tell me the real reason why but annoyed all the same that they were out here in just shorts. "Just warm blooded I guess" Quil said looking nervous. I heard Jake snort next to me but chose to ignore him. "What did you want to tell me Embry?" Jake asked the other guy. Ah, Embry! He was cute too, but totally not as cute as Jake in my eyes. Jake must have noticed me checking out his friend a little too much and for some reason didn't like it as he moved closer to me and let out a low growl. I ignored that too, not wanting to have a debate with them as to why they kept growling near me.

"Whoa easy Jake! Paul's waiting for you to take him off shift is all, Sam told us to come get you" Embry said smiling but holding his hands up as his friend, I didn't miss that he shot me a wink which just made me blush and duck my head. Jake gave Embry a death glare, which just made him smile wider. Oh boy! "Shit! I forgot about that.. Fine let's go then. Lana come on, your freezing anyway" Jake grumbled but wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me away from the beach and towards Emily and Sam's house. "Hey! I wasn't done with my walk you ass! Lemmie go!" I yelled at him, trying to get out of the stronghold he had on my body. Honestly, a girl could only take so much macho crap. "Nope" Jake said popping the 'P' in an annoying way. Before I knew it the house came into view and I saw a smiling Emily and a very pissed off looking Jared. Jake tightened his hold on my shoulder at the look my 'brother' gave him but I honestly couldn't care, for some reason I liked Jake's arm around me.

 **Jake's POV**

I knew that Jared wasn't best pleased that I had imprinted on his adopted sister Lana but I also knew that Sam would keep him from trying to keep me away from her. The imprint was an unexpected surprise but in a way I always knew deep down that Bella wasn't 'the one' for me, Lana had always been someone I could turn to if I needed some advice or even just to hang out.

Despite the age gap Lana and I had been close friends growing up, along with Embry and Quil, it had always been the four of us hanging out and causing general mischief around the rez and I didn't think that would ever have changed. Then Bella came back and, with encouragement from the guys, I decided to try and woo her. I knew I was younger than Bella too but I thought I was mature enough for her. I could have been the right guy for her but now I knew that nothing I did, or could do, would ever be good enough for the girl who was in love with a vampire. I tasted bile in my throat at the mere thought of Bella being comfortable enough to be around those monsters, let alone to be able to date one of them.

I had been so focused on Bella that I had all but ignored my friend, Lana was upset by this I could tell, Embry had mentioned that she thought I was acting like a dick towards those that really cared for me. All my time and energy had been spent on Bella, not only getting her through the devastation that Edward had left her in, but also in trying to gain her trust enough for her to consider me to be a better choice. I thought that Bella was what I wanted but when Quil had told me he saw Bella and Lana walking towards the cliffs on First Beach I decided to head out there to check that Lana wasn't upsetting Bella, then I saw Bella drag Lana off the cliff and my panic must have alerted the pack as I raced towards the cliff edge and launched myself off after the girls. Jared was close behind me and he got to his sister as I grabbed Bella and dragged her onto the beach. Bella was fine, coughing slightly but I could smell blood, Lana's blood, and after growling for Bella to not move I raced over to Lana's side to see a frantic looking Jared working desperately to get her breathing again. I watched in amazement as Lana finally came back to us, coughing up water, her eyes latched onto mine and in that second I knew I was hers and hers alone. Jared pushed me away and took his sister, running off towards Emily and Sam's house under Sam's orders.

"Harry's family need us right now Jacob, not to mention Lana. Get Bella home safe, then come back immediately. We need to discuss a few things" My alpha had told me. I had nodded at Sam before scooping Bella up and walking her to where she had parked her truck at my house, Lana had been there sitting with my dad when Bella had shown up wanting 'to talk'. Funnily the feel of Bella in my arms gave me no sense of joy, my wolf wanted to be with Lana and hated the way Bella clung to me for warmth.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Jake, you have to believe me" Bella croaked from beside me in the truck. I just snarled at her which shut her up immediately. If only I had paid more attention to how Bella really felt about Lana, all those times when she said it was cool for Embry and Quil to hang out with us but not Lana, the times when Lana had come round to check in on my dad and Bella and I had been in the back working on the bikes I hadn't even noticed how hostile Bella had acted around Lana. Ok, perhaps I noticed a slight jealous tone coming from Bella but in all truthfulness back then it had pleased me, thinking that Bella wasn't pleased that there was another girl in my life.

Then to top it all off Alice Cullen had been waiting at Bella's house thinking she had committed suicide by jumping off the cliff. Apparently all she had seen was Bella jumping off the cliff in one of her visions and had assumed she had been that distraught over Edward leaving that she had taken her own life. Bella stunned me further by agreeing to go with the leech to save Edward from some royal vampires in Italy, she didn't even hesitate when Alice told her she had another vision about what Edward had planned to do.

All of this replayed in my head over and over as I patrolled. All I could think of was how much of a fool I had been and when I could see Lana again. I was soon joined by Embry who enjoyed torturing me immensely about how Jared wanted to rip me to pieces for dragging his sister into our wolf business.

Lana had been taken in by Jared's parents when she was 14 after they had died in a car accident, similar to the one that had killed my own mother and Jared loved her like she was his blood. Jared's mother had been best friends with Lana's mother since they were children and with Lana having no other living relatives the council had agreed that Jared's parents could be her guardians.

 _Dude it's been a day and you're already as whipped as Sam!_ Embry groaned at me through the mind link we were able to do when we were wolves. _Shut up Embry, wait till you imprint._ I growled back at him. _I don't think I want to if it does this to you!_ He replied. Suddenly several images of me with Lana appeared in my mind thanks to Embry, all the times he remembered me checking her out or when we were laughing about stupid stuff. How was I so blind? I thought momentarily forgetting I wasn't alone. _Cause you're an idiot Jake! Me and Quil had bets running on how long it would take you to realise that Lana was the one for you even before we became wolves._ Embry chuckled at me. _Was it really that obvious?_ I asked him as we came to a stop. _Yes, but I doubt Lana will believe you if you go confessing your undying love for her right now bro. None of us want to see her hurt again._ He said whining a little as he recalled how close she came to being taken away from us the other night.

My wolf snarled, he didn't like the idea of Lana being hurt at all. Neither did I, so it seemed the only thing to do was somehow convince Lana that her being safe and happy mattered more to me than the air I breathed. I had a feeling it wouldn't be an easy task at all… _Yeah good luck with that!_ Embry barked as he took off again. Sighing I chased after him, maybe beating the hell out of him would make me feel better I thought to myself smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana's POV

It had been a couple of days since the whole cliff incident and Kim had been right, I was never left alone. I didn't know whether it was because they thought it was safer or because they didn't trust me, but either way it annoyed the hell out of me.

After Jacob had graciously, note the sarcasm, escorted me back to Sam's from the beach the other day, Jared had told me we were going home. So naturally my mood kinda picked up after being so annoyed with Jake for being so bossy. I wanted to see what my bedroom looked like, what kind of house I lived in and more importantly who my parents were.

I still was clueless as to how and why I was here, and every night I went to sleep thinking I would wake up in my 'normal' bedroom and it had all been an amazing dream. Yet that had never happened. I sighed as I looked out of my bedroom window, Seth was talking to Jared outside with Leah and I couldn't help but feel bad for them. Even though I didn't really know them I still knew from the books that they had just lost their father and turned into wolves for the first time, it must have been terribly confusing and scary for them. It was very frustrating that I couldn't just go out there and offer them comfort or anything, but here I was a stranger. They all knew me but I had no idea what kind of history I had with them, of course I _knew_ who they were but there was going to be moments where I was going to slip up.

When Jared had taken me home I had met my 'parents' for the first time, Jared had told me that they had no idea about the whole cliff jumping thing and it was best if I didn't mention it if I wanted to be let out of the house anytime soon. He was smiling when he said it but I could tell he cared enough about me that what happened to me the other night still troubled him. My mother was lovely, very traditional in the sense that she scolded us both for not being home in time for lunch before hugging us and leading us to the kitchen. Jared gave me a smile and said "Hope she doesn't make me stay long, I want to see Kim!" in hushed whisper, I laughed and patted his shoulder sympathetically. Man did he have it bad!

My father was less friendly, but still nice enough, he sat at the table and asked me how my night with Sam and Emily had gone with a stern face. I made up something about Emily wanting my company whilst Sam had a guy's night and I think he bought it, Emily must have called my parents to let them know I was staying with them last night. After lunch both Jared and I had made our excuses and I went upstairs whilst he went to go see Kim, after walking into the wrong room twice I finally found what had to be my bedroom.

I had collapsed down on my bed and daydreamed for a bit, funny how I used to daydream about Twilight and here I was actually _in_ Twilight and I was daydreaming about my real life. Could I go back? Would I want to go back even if I could? I must have drifted off because before I knew it night had been and gone, and here I was sat at my desk wondering why Jared was talking to Seth and Leah so early in the morning.

I took my eyes from the scene outside for a moment and looked at my desk, there were bits of paper all over it and what looked like a poem from someone called Drew. Though his name had been scribbled out somewhat and the word PIG had been written over the poem in red ink. _I must not like Drew then!_ I thought to myself chuckling. Looking through the draws I found a diary too, "Jackpot!". Settling myself back on my bed I got comfy and started reading. I couldn't believe the stuff that this other me had written, she seemed so sad and alone. I found it particularly hard to read that I was actually not Jared's real sister and that both my biological parents had died in some horrible car crash when I was fourteen, Jared's parents had taken me in and judging by what I had put in this diary I wasn't exactly over their deaths. No wonder the pack had been watching me so closely, they must have thought I was depressed or something.

Things got pretty interesting when the whole Drew situation was explained, he was my ex-boyfriend who I had apparently caught screwing my friend Kira. I had used some pretty colourful language when I described my hatred towards the pair who had 'ruined my life' just over two weeks ago. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was now ten o'clock and that I had been reading for over an hour, so I decided to get up and grab a shower before figuring anything else out.

I heard voices downstairs as I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, it sounded like Jared had taken his conversation inside and I recognised my mother's voice too. "Just taking a shower!" I called down to them before I got to the bathroom. "Ok honey" my mother called back to me. I took my time in the shower, the warm water felt good and it was only now that I realised just how different I looked. Gone was the blonde hair and fairly pale skin, instead I had long flowing brown hair and copper skin, I still had the same eyes though and I was grateful for that as I had always liked my sharp green eyes with a hint of brown in them. Well that and my boobs, thank god I hadn't lost my fairly generous bosom too. Forgetting that I hadn't brought any clothes with me I wrapped my body in a towel and quickly dried my hair as best as I could with another before leaving the bathroom to get dressed in my room. I had taken two steps when I bumped into someone incredibly warm, taking a deep breath in I could smell an amazingly tantalising smell and I instantly gasped when warm hands grasped my bare arms forcing me to look up. "Lana". Jake said breathlessly. I bit my lip and forced myself to stay still as an overwhelmingly strong desire to kiss him took me over. "Jake, uh…um what are you doing here?" I asked almost whimpering when he trailed one hand up my arm to my neck, rubbing his thumb in circles.

 _What was he doing to me?_ I thought. He seemed to snap out of whatever haze had taken over him though as he took a step away from me and cleared his throat before speaking again. "I came to ask if you wanted to go get breakfast with me?". He said smiling broadly. I nodded not being able to actually speak with him so close to me. "Awesome! Though I love what you're wearing now, you might want to change into some clothes". Jake said winking at me before he walked away leaving me standing there clutching my towel to me, my face as red as a tomato.

Jake's POV

I knocked on Lana's front door and waited patiently for Jared's mother to answer it, with my wolf hearing I could hear her approaching but it felt like it was in slow motion. Everything that meant I had less time with Lana irritated me. Last night I had planned to get off of my shift and go see Lana but when I got to Sam's he told me she had gone back home with Jared. I ran there and without realising the time I climbed up to her bedroom window. She looked so peaceful as she slept, without thinking I opened the window and climbed into her room. Moving silently so I didn't wake her, I crept closer. _God, Embry was right I am whipped_ I thought as I watched her. She must have fallen asleep in her clothes as she was still wearing the same outfit I saw her in earlier. Deciding that it was too creepy of me if I undressed her and put her to bed, I laid a blanket over her instead. She sighed in her sleep and even that sounded hot to me. I pressed a light kiss to her forehead and left the way I came when all I really wanted to crawl back in the bed with my imprint snuggled against me.

That brief meeting had been hours ago and my wolf was getting antsy knowing our mate was inside the house and we weren't. Finally she answered the door and it took all I had in me not to barge in and seek Lana out. "Jake, what a nice surprise!". She said smiling at me. "Morning Mrs Cameron, I was wondering if Lana was in at all?". God I sounded desperate even to my own ears. "Sure, come on in. I think she's still sleeping though so I'll just go wake her". She said guiding me into the kitchen. "Oh no it's ok, I'll just wait for her to wake up" I told her before noticing we weren't alone. Sat there was Jared and Kim, too absorbed in each other to notice it was me at the front door. "What are you doing here Black?". Jared sneered my way. Oh boy, I was hoping to avoid him today. "Jared don't you dare speak to him that way! I raised you better boy". Jared's mother scolded him and Kim giggled behind her hand. "But…but…" He complained looking embarrassed that he had been told off in front of Kim. I was about to answer when I heard movement upstairs. "Just going in the shower!". I heard Lana call from upstairs, her voice stirred my wolf and I had to grip the back of the chair to stop myself from running up there to her. "Ok honey!". Jared's mom called back to her. Crap, the thought of Lana naked in the shower was something that wasn't going to leave me for a long while.

"Come on Jared, you promised we would go shopping today. We should get going!". Kim said standing up and pulling on Jared's arm, she shot me a look that said 'you're welcome' and I smiled back at her. Jared however glared at me but still couldn't resist his imprint and moved to get up. "Have fun guys". Jared's mother told them before turning back to the stove. Kim led Jared past me and I had to stop myself from growling when Jared barged his shoulder into me on purpose.

Deciding I couldn't wait any longer I snuck upstairs only to bump right into a rather scantily dressed Lana, my throat closed up as I clutched her arms and drew her closer to me. "Lana". I breathed out her name. "Jake ah…um what are you doing here?". God her being so close made me want her even more, I ran my hand up her arm and rested it on the side of her neck wanting to bring her closer and taste her lips. She gasped and her eyes locked on mine, she looked confused and a little afraid and I took a deep breath as I stepped a little bit away from her. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. "I came to see if you wanted to go get breakfast with me?". I asked her, praying she would say yes. Instead she just nodded and looked incredibly cute in doing so. "Awesome! Though I love what you're wearing now, you might want to change into some clothes". I told her with a wink before leaving her alone for a few more minutes to get changed.

I needed to get a hold of my emotions around her, I wanted her to be as crazy about me as I was about her. I didn't need her being scared of what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana's POV

It was raining in La Push, nothing out of the ordinary of course but today it seemed almost cleansing in its incessant downpour. I was sat outside on the porch with a cup of hot chocolate just enjoying watching the rain fall and finally getting a bit of alone time to gather my thoughts.

I wasn't cold, how could I be when I still felt Jake's arm around me even now hours after we had breakfast this morning. I felt like a school girl who had just been on a date with her crush, stupid and giddy at the same time. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the move he had pulled to put his arm around me. Instead of sitting across from me like a normal person, he had slid in beside me in the booth making me uncomfortable all over again. I honestly couldn't think of anything more awkward than having the guy you have lusted after for ages sat so close to you. Not to mention that he was way younger than me, well not this new me but what I was before. Back in the 'real world' I was twenty-three but here I was nineteen so I still was older than Jake but not so significantly older.

I had calmed down somewhat when we started eating but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time, I couldn't hide my shock at the sheer amount of food he had ordered just for himself. I knew the wolves ate a lot but seeing it in real life was just unbelievable. I still didn't understand his sudden interest in me, I mean I never mentioned Jake in a romantic way in my diary, he had only been called a best friend. So it led me to believe that Jake had never made a move or shown an interest before in wanting me more than a friend.

It had been going just fine, both of us just chatting and well it was more me getting to know him slyly than us getting to know each other. Then after an hour had passed Jake had gotten a phone call from Sam saying he needed him, I will admit I was slightly relieved but also disappointed to have our time cut short. Jake had taken me home and I had nearly hyperventilated when he walked me to my door and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before telling me he'd see me later. I was glad I had the house to myself as I numbly went inside touching my cheek where Jake had kissed me.

Smiling I realised my crush was a little more real now _he_ was real. I settled back against the seat and took another sip of my drink thinking how this world was starting to grow on me. I nearly dropped my mug when I felt my pocket vibrate, taking my phone out of my pocket I found I had a text from Jake. Just seeing his name made me smile, god I had it so bad. ' **Bella's back. Promise u wont go 2 Forks alone Lana? J xxx'** I read the text feeling confused, no one had told me Bella had even gone anywhere though I knew where she had gone. Deciding to play along I text him back. **'Huh? U didn't tell me she went anywhere?! What's going on? L xxx'.** I giggled to myself as I thought how he might be working on an excuse.

Quicker than I thought I had a text back from Jake and just as I was about to read it I saw Jared pull up in his truck with Kim in the passenger seat. They got out of the car and Kim squealed as they ran to get out of the rain which made me laugh. "Hey guys, how was your shopping trip?". I asked them, trying not to smile too much at the way Jared was trying to shake the water off of him. _Totally obvious he's a dog!_ I thought to myself. "Lana what are you doing out here, you'll catch a cold!". Jared exclaimed still trying to wipe rain water from his face. "Oh chill out Jared, I'm all wrapped up see?". I said with a smile and pointing to the blanket I had wrapped around me. "I got sooo many cute new outfits! Come on we'll go to your room and I'll show you!". Kim said excitedly, ignoring my brother's overprotectiveness towards me. I laughed at her enthusiasm and followed her inside whilst Jared grumbled about having to get wet again to fetch all of Kim's bags.

I liked Kim as she was very much like the sister I never had, and it was clear she just adored Jared. It was almost too cute at how lovey dovey they were with each other and there was moments when the PDA was incredibly over the top but I could tell they lived for each other. There was a small part of me that wondered if I would ever have someone look at me like that, the way Jared looked at Kim, like I was the most important thing in his world. Like I was his reason for breathing.

I was taken out of my internal moping by Kim quite literally pushing me up the stairs to my room, and making me sit on my bed. "Kim! I do know the way to my own room you know!". I said in mock anger, a smile on my lips. She just giggled at me and shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter, she was going to get her own way. "So whilst Jared is distracted, and he can't hear us, tell me quickly how your date with Jake went!". She said waggling her eyebrows at me whilst I stared back at her like a startled deer. "Uh…um… it wasn't a date! Just breakfast". I mumbled, Jake was something I couldn't figure out and I didn't particularly want to discuss it. Though it appeared Kim wasn't going to let go on the topic. "Oh come on Lana! It's obvious he has the hots for you, it drives Jared crazy! And let's face it the only other girl he's shown this much attention to was Bella, and we all knew that he wasn't meant to be with her. You however, well I'll let you in on a secret, all of us bar Jared are thrilled he's finally opened his eyes about you". Kim confessed, her words excited as if this morning's breakfast with Jake had been more of a statement than I had thought. I couldn't respond at first, thinking he might like me was one thing, hearing it from someone on the outside was another thing altogether. "Kim, I just don't think he sees me that way. I mean, we have been friends awhile right? And what if he's just pissed off that Bella wasn't warming up to him as much as he had thought, and I'm just the uh…rebound girl you know? I don't think I could handle that kind of embarrassment!". I told her. I couldn't believe the words flowing from my mouth, was this really how I felt about him? I suppose I did in a way, but there was a part of me that was hesitant at forming too many bonds here, just in case I was sucked back to my world and had to leave this one behind. "Honey, trust me ok. Just give it a chance, you'll never know how great it might be if you don't let yourself be loved the way I _know_ Jake wants to love you". Kim told me, she had moved beside me now and was half hugging me as if I needed the comfort.

 _I was killing the mood_ , I thought and sighed. "Ok, let's just say I'll at least think about it. But no more Jake talk today, my head hurts". I said half smiling at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and rolled her eyes as if she already knew that would have been my response. "Fine! Spoilsport! But we will be having this talk again Lana. You deserve to be happy". Kim said smiling again. I was about to respond but Jared chose that moment to come in, his arms full with bags and his face with an irritated expression. I wondered if he had 'heard' our little chat after all, as he didn't appear too happy at all. However one glance from Kim and he had a sappy smile on his face again.

The next few hours were spent with Kim showing me item after item of clothing, Jared not leaving us alone the entire time, and us ordering enough pizza to feed ten people. All in all a good afternoon. By the time it got dark, and Kim had to go home as it was a school night, I realised that I hadn't text Jake back. I ran back downstairs and decided to call him instead, feeling brave I dialled his home number which was also logged in my phone to see if he wanted to hang out again, I punched in the number and waited for it to connect.

"Hello, Black residence". A man answered.

I was momentarily quiet as I was expecting Jake to answer. _This must be his father Billy!_ I thought, hoping I was right.

"Uh hi, it's Lana. I was wondering if Jake was there at all to talk?". I asked shyly.

"Oh Lana! Sweetheart, it feels like ages since I last seen you! I hope you're feeling better now after what happened the other night? I hope it hasn't put you off of coming to keep an old man entertained!". He said, I could hear the smile in the way he was speaking. I must have a good relationship with him, if I used to visit without Jake being there.

"No, not at all. I'll pop by and see you soon actually if you want? But um, is Jake there now at all?". I said laughing a little at his obvious enthusiasm.

"Oh good! I miss your cooking already! Speaking of, I know you were looking for a job and I think Sue might of found you one. I'll get her to give you a call soon and arrange it all for you. But Jake isn't home at the moment honey, I think he went to go see Bella. He should be back soon though, do you want to me to get him to call you back?". Billy told me. Hearing those words felt like a punch to the gut, he had gone to see her! Feeling a little silly that I was getting jealous over a boy that wasn't even really mine, I tried to shake it off but the feeling of dread weighed heavily on me.

"Oh that's um good, thank you. And uh, no it's fine. Don't worry about it Billy, I'll speak to Jake another time when he's not busy". I said, trying my best to not make my voice sound bitter in anyway and give my true feelings away. It must not have worked though as Billy was quick to respond.

"Lana, I'm sure Jake would be more than happy to call you back. He should be home any minute now…oh wait I think this is him now". Billy said in a nervous way.

"No!" I almost shouted at him, "Ah actually I have to go Billy, I'm so sorry. Tell Jake I said hi ok. Uh bye!". I spoke quickly and without waiting for a response I hung up the phone. I tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach at thinking Jake had been to see Bella. Just as I was about to go back upstairs and wallow in my own self-pity, and a tub of ice-cream, I heard the front door open and in walked my mother looking very tired after working. Deciding to be a good daughter, and provide myself a distraction, I ushered her into the kitchen and made her a mug of tea whilst we chatted about our day. She seemed to appreciate it and I found myself really enjoying her company, she seemed to genuinely care about me and it made me feel better in some way.

We were preparing dinner for the family when a chorus of howls went out in the night air, my mother never blinked or stopped chopping the vegetables as if she was used to it, which made me question whether she knew the legends were true or not. I couldn't keep my mind off of a certain wolf the entire time, thoughts of him fighting vampires filled my head and I felt myself begin to panic. I jumped slightly as I felt my mother rest her hand on mine, stopping me from my task and making me look up at her. "Don't worry honey, the wolves would never harm us. You always get startled when they howl". She told me with a warm smile, she bent to kiss my forehead and got back to her chopping. I shook my head, worry momentarily forgotten about.

Jake however, wasn't someone I could so easily forget.

Jake's POV

You know that feeling you get when you think something was going too well? Like you were waiting for something bad to happen to ruin that perfect moment? Well I had that feeling right before Sam called interrupting my date with Lana.

I mean I saw it as a date but she might not have, I wanted to take it slow with the whole getting Lana to fall desperately in love with me thing. Embry had made it clear that she wouldn't react well to me just out right telling her she was the love of my life. So there I was, worming my way into her heart with bacon and eggs and Sam fucking ruins it by telling me he had called a pack meeting and I needed to get there ASAP.

I drove Lana back home, slightly happy that she was showing signs of being just as annoyed that our date/non-date had been cut short. I know I shouldn't have but I allowed myself a moment of weakness when I walked her to her door, she looked so cute and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. Instead I hugged her and brushed my lips against her cheek lightly, taking great joy at hearing her breathing change and her heart speed up at my nearness. She might not say it out-loud but I knew she felt something for me. Even if it was just attraction at this point I would take it. I had never noticed Bella react this way to me, not even once. _Stop it!_ I told myself. I had to stop comparing her to Bella.

Lana was like sunshine, like finally being able to breathe. Bella was like quicksand, sucking you down with her and never feeling like you be able to stand on solid ground again. They were polar opposites. Light and dark, and I knew I was an idiot for never noticing this before. I clearly had a lot to learn about women.

I drove to Sam's in a foul mood, despite my sneaky kiss with Lana. When I pulled up I noticed Paul was there along with Embry but no Jared. He must have still been shopping with Kim. I hopped out of the truck I had borrowed from Paul, making a mental note to hurry up and get my own set of wheels so I didn't have to borrow one from my pack brothers, and walked over to them. Sam came out of the house with Emily in tow and he didn't look happy at all. None of them did.

"What's up?". I asked them. Embry looked like he had pity in his eyes whilst Paul had the same unfiltered rage running through his, the guy still couldn't control his temper. "We're just waiting for Seth and Leah to turn up. Jared's going to have to miss this one as he's in the city right now with Kim". Sam told everyone.

Almost as soon as he had finished speaking, Leah and Seth came out of the woods having ran to Sam's in their wolf forms. Those that could make it were here and I impatiently waited for Sam to continue. "Is it a vampire Sam?". Seth asked, a little too excited for some action for my liking. However you couldn't help but like the kid. He seemed to always be happy, even with the recent events of his father's death. Leah however was nearly as moody as Paul, both of them were certainly not a joy to run with.

"No Seth. And yes at the same time. Billy just rang, he tried to get hold of you Jake but you must not have heard your phone". Sam said, the last remark to me earning a snigger from Embry. "He said Charlie had called him to tell him Bella got back last night sometime. Jake I remember you saying that Bella had mentioned something about the transformation from human to vampire being three days, am I correct?". Sam asked me directly. Thinking back to that time I vaguely recalled Bella pissing me off with that statement, as if she had genuinely thought a lot about becoming a vampire. "Yes, she did say something like that. But what has that got to do with why we're here?". I asked him. "Bella's been gone for three days Jake. We need to know if the Cullen's have broken the treaty by biting a human". Sam told us, he looked about as happy about it as I was. "Oh shit". Paul said.

I knew what was going to come next, he was going to force me to go and see if Bella's heart was still beating. I growled low, without realising I was, and suddenly Sam was in my face. "You have a responsibility to this pack Jacob. First we find out if the Cullen's have indeed broken the treaty, then we act accordingly. You got that?". Sam raised his eyebrow at me, my wolf snarled in my head not liking the obvious challenge that Sam was presenting to me. However I didn't have time to get into it with Sam right now.

"Yes". I said through my teeth. "Good. Jake go see if Bella's still alive, and see if you can find out if the Cullen's are officially back too. The rest of us will run patrols around our boarders until Jake returns with more information". Sam ordered. We all felt the pull of the alpha's words and went to do as he told us to. As I got in my truck I quickly text Lana telling her to stay out of Forks, I couldn't handle her being near vampires right now.

I barely contained my anger at the whole fucked up situation I was in the entire drive to Bella's house, not wanting to phase there and then and ruin Paul's truck of course. I had to face Bella, who would no doubt be with or smell like her leech boyfriend, and I had to see if they had turned her whilst she had been gone. When I pulled up I noticed Edward's car parked outside, he was leaning against it whilst Bella rested against him, though nearer to the house was an angry looking Charlie who had a gun aimed at Edward yelling him to get away from his daughter.

I stepped out of the truck and walked over to them, barely containing my laugh at the whole situation. If I thought it would do any damage I would be cheering Charlie on to shoot the leech. Edward turned my way first and glared at me, curling his lip up in disgust. _Yeah same to you bloodsucker!_ I thought to him, knowing he would be able to hear it in my head. Bella then stopped arguing with her father, saying it was unfair for him to ground her when she had done nothing wrong, and looked my way. The thing that got me was she looked at me like she was so happy to see me, like I had made her day by just being there and instead of being thrilled at the thought that Bella was feeling that way I was pissed off. Big time pissed off at her.

"Jake, what are you doing here?". She asked, joy even in her tone. Charlie nodded at me, probably thinking that as me and Bella had been close before she disappeared that I was here for her. "Dad, wanted me to see if Charlie wanted to watch the game tonight at ours. That and I had heard you were back from your little _trip_ ". I said with a sneer in Edward's direction. "Tell Billy I said yes I'll be there for me Jake. I'll leave you kids alone. Cullen I want you gone and Bella back inside in five minutes, I meant what I said!". Charlie told us before heading inside. "He came to see if you were still human". Edward told Bella, knowing that even whispering I would be able to hear him. I nodded, not moving an inch until I knew what Sam had asked me to find out. I could tell straight away that Bella wasn't a vampire so that ruled that out but I still needed to know if the Cullen's were really back. "Jake! I thought you had come to see if I was ok? Not to see if you could get into a fight with my boyfriend!". Bella's shrill voice rang out. I honestly didn't know how Edward loved her enough to want to kill himself because he thought she was dead, but he was certainly welcome to her. That little thought earned me a growl from the leech and I smirked knowing he couldn't attack me here. "Just following the rules Bella. You know how to follow the rules right leech? I mean if your family is back for good then let's just say the same rules apply yeah?". I said knowing full well I was using a condescending tone but not caring one bit. I saw Bella frown, guess her lover boy hadn't explained everything to her then, and then tears gather in her eyes. "Yes". Was all Edward said but it was all I needed. I nodded and turned to go back to the truck when Bella called out my name. "What?!". I said half shouting. "We're still best friends right Jacob? I mean with what happened before, you know it was an accident right?". She asked me, looking genuinely hurt. I didn't believe it for a second though and allowed myself to re-play the whole incident at the cliffs just for Edwards benefit. Now it was his turn to frown. "No Bella, we're no longer friends. You've made your choice, now live with it". I told her, barely holding the instinctual need to kill her boyfriend in check.

Without another word I made it back to the truck, calling Sam on the way to let him know what I had found out, and back home in record time. Lana still hadn't text me back but as I was entering my house I could hear her on the phone with my dad and when he told her I had gone to see Bella she sounded upset. Shit, she's going to think it meant something else. I didn't get to the phone in time and just as I was about to go and see Lana myself, I realised I was nearly late for my patrol shift. Growling I said goodbye to my dad and ran into the woods, phasing as I went.

I prayed that the time went quickly so I could go see Lana and make sure she was alright, I also prayed that I hadn't just undone all the work I had put in with Lana so far by going to see Bella. I knew I had to make it up to her, and after running for thirty minutes thinking about it I knew exactly what to do that would make her happy with me again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I would like to say a huge thank you to all of you who are reading my story; it really means a lot to me! I hope you all like it so far? I promise there will be some action in the near future** **Well here's Chapter 6 for you! Enjoy :D xxx**

 **Lana's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this, it wasn't like me at all, but I ended up being that obsessed over Jake and the phone call that I decided the best thing to do was to go and see him rather than let it fester and not get any sleep at all. So that's what I was doing walking to Jake's house at one in the morning, having very expertly climbed out of my window and not so gracefully landed on the grass covering my butt in bruises no doubt. I hadn't been caught so I determined Jared wasn't home, which I was thankful for, and so far I hadn't bumped into anyone so I had time to come up with a believable reason as to why I was out on my own at this time of the night.

I had gotten as far as the end of my street when the rain really started to kick in. I hugged my hoodie to me and did my best to keep the hood on my head but with the way the wind was blowing I was fighting a losing battle with that one. Nevertheless I pressed on, knowing I looked like a drowned rat, towards the woods where I knew there was a path to Jake's house.

Part way down the path, amongst the trees and with the mud soaking my shoes, I heard a noise that made me freeze in my tracks. I looked around but couldn't see anything, it sounded like a woman calling my name, well whispering it really, but it sounded so clear. I squinted through the darkness and the rain but couldn't see anyone, and rather than stand still waiting for something to jump out at me in the dark I moved on down the path. I had got maybe five more steps when someone I hadn't expected to see appeared in front of me making me stumble backwards and fall down on my already sore butt.

"What the hell!?". I cursed at the figure. Not quite believing my eyes I blinked a few times but sure enough the woman from the book store was standing in front of me as clear as day. That same smug smile on her lips making me more annoyed than comforted.

"Hello Lana dear, are we enjoying my little gift?". She asked me softly holding out her hand to help me up. I took it and heaved myself up off the ground still shocked that she was actually here.

"Well now I've figured out _where_ I am, which a little head's up would have been lovely by the way, yes. Though, I have to ask, how the hell did I get here? And why was I sent here in the first place? Oh, will I be sent back? Is there a time limit or something? And…". I began my questioning but was interrupted by the woman shaking her crinkled finger at me.

"Lana! Enough with the questioning, good lord child you act as if I've sent you to your doom! But seen as though I am a rather nice Guardian I will answer you. You were sent here by magic, my magic dear, which is nothing but good. You were sent here because you were ready to accept that you needed love in your life, because the only person you have pined for has been what you thought was fictional, it made sense to send you to this dimension. No child, you won't be sent back. Not unless you truly want to, you belong here honey, and the sooner you realise this, the better. There's not a time limit as such but as you are living here you have to live by a few rules. I maybe should have told you these before I gave you the spell". She said smiling at me sheepishly.

I was, if it was entirely possible, more shocked than when she first popped in front of me. I hadn't really thought she would just tell me all these things so simply but now that she had a lot of things were starting to make sense.

"Rules? What rules? And you said you was a Guardian, could you explain that to me a bit more? What about my life, my old life I mean, am I dead there or missing or something?". I asked her, knowing I was probably coming across as frantic but I couldn't help it, I needed to know.

I wasn't worried about leaving family behind; I was an orphan having lost my real parents when I was a baby. So this other me, the one who's life I was now living, was more like the real me than I had originally thought.

"Sweet child, there is always rules with magic. All magic comes with a cost. However with the rough start in life that you had gone through we thought you had already paid enough. I've been watching you since you were born Lana. I know that may sound strange but you are special, you have never believed this but you really are dear. And now I had the opportunity to show you what you are capable of. It's as if you never existed back there Lana, so no need to worry. Guardians are given a charge to look and watch after. To help them reach their full potential, and to keep from harm. And I was given you". She told me.

"You're my Guardian?". I asked astonished that this was really happening.

"Yes dear I am. We Guardians are magical beings but are known by many other names such as fairy godmothers, guardian angels and so on. However I prefer to call ourselves Guardians. Now these rules child, there are only a couple to remember. Rule number one: Do not tell anyone how you came to be here, it will cause complications and just ruin things for you so please don't divulge your secret. Rule number Two: Embrace love. A little silly I know but most charges don't believe they are capable of finding their true love and I can tell you now that your true love is in this world. Tell me child, have you met a lovely young man that makes your heart ache yet?" She asked me giving me another one of her warm smiles.  
I couldn't help but smile back at her, how the hell did she know about how I felt about Jake already?

"Um, possibly. But in the books he ends up with someone else, so if I let myself go down this path then aren't I only going to be left heartbroken when he finds this other girl instead?". I sighed as I said this; it wasn't Bella I was worried about. I had read all the books a hundred times it seemed, so I knew how this would end if I pursued my feelings for Jake.

"You have to remember that this isn't the same timeline that you know. Yes things may be the same but not everything will, and that goes for this young man you've met. If he is your true love, if he has chosen you as his, then that's how it's really meant to be. Nothing will take that away from you darling". She came to me and wrapped her arms around me, her hug was unexpected but I felt her love warm my cold frame and I found myself hugging her back.

"I don't even know your name? What if I need to speak to you again, can I do that?". I asked, my voice muffled by her clothing. I felt her chuckle shake her body and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Harmony, and all you need to do is think of me and I will be there. I'll always be there for you dear. I've grown very fond of you, you know". She pulled back and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before releasing me.

"Ok, I will". I said smiling back at her.

"Follow your heart Lana; it won't lead you down a path you can't handle". Harmony told me before winking at me and disappearing. I stood there for a few more moments to try and calm my beating heart down. It was like it had been awoken for the first time, it wanted to burst out of my chest. I took a few shuddering breaths in and took a quick look around me. I was truly alone again, only the rain and wind as company.

I walked on further down the path and finally saw the break in the trees and just beyond that Jake's house. There was a small light on in the front of the house so I knew someone was up still which was good. However before I could even make it to the front door I was grabbed by two warm arms and pulled back into the trees. My scream was muffled by a large and equally as warm hand and I prayed that my captor was one of the wolves and not a crazed madman.

"Lana, what the hell are you doing out here. On your own!". Jake's deep voice sounded angrily in my ear. I couldn't help my body's reaction to knowing Jake was right behind me, his body pressed into mine and his arms keeping me trapped against his chest. I mumbled a reply as he turned me quickly and pressed me against a tree, his frame towering over me keeping most of the rain off of my body. He was shirtless again and I knew I was starting but I couldn't keep my eyes away from his chiselled body.

"Lana?!". He growled again, tipping my chin up with his finger and making me look him in the eye.

I swallowed nervously, forgetting momentarily why I had ventured out in the cold and rainy night in the first place. I was held captive, not by his strength, but by the look in his eyes. He was staring at me with this intense look of worry and love and I really hoped I wasn't reading it wrong.

"I came to find you". I managed to croak out, my throat felt dry with the nerves running through my body right now. His features softened and I heard him let out a sound that sounded like a sigh of relief. "Lana, anything could have happened to you". He told me, seeming almost upset that I had put myself at any kind of risk.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't think, I just needed to talk to you. I know it was silly but I'm not a little girl either, you can't expect me to just do everything you bark at me!". I told him, knowing the barking comment would make him think twice.

"I do not bark at you! I'm trying to keep you safe Lana! Do you have any idea of what it would do to me if something happened to you?". He told me angrily, his face close to mine now.

"No Jake! I do not know, you've never shown any hint that you felt anything more for me other than in a friend kind of way. I'm not a mind reader Jake, so please make my life a little easier. Also stop shouting at me!". I growled back at him, I had a temper I knew that but something about Jake made me just snap.

I didn't see it coming. One minute I had been practically shouting in his face, the next he had me pressed firmly against the tree and his hands were holding my face to his as his lips took mine fiercely. I was too shocked to react at first but after a moment or two I felt a fire race through my veins and soon I was kissing him back with just as much passion. I felt more than heard him growl into my mouth and it just made the fire worse, gasping for breath we continued our dance. Lips moving together so hard I knew mine would be bruised in the morning, but I didn't care, not whilst I had Jake kissing me like this. All too soon it ended, Jake breaking away and leaning his forehead against mine, his breaths were short and rapid but he didn't move away from me. I hadn't realised my actions but at some point in our make out session I had moved my hands to rest on the back of his neck, there was still silence as I went to move my hands away but he stopped me.

"No, keep them there. I like you touching me. Did that answer your question, Lana?". Jake asked moving slightly so he was still holding me but so he could see my face.

"Oh, ok. Where did that come from Jake?". I asked blushing at the way he was staring at me. I heard him chuckle.

"Now she blushes. Lana, I have wanted to kiss you, and a lot more, for a long time now. I really like you, isn't that obvious?". He said smiling at me, his eyes watching me intently. I knew my eyes were wide and my mouth open. I mean I just couldn't believe this god of a man was interested in me like that.

"You…really?". I said biting my lip. He groaned, leaning down he brushed another brief but equally as hot kiss across my lips as if to answer me. When we parted I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for a real answer. "Yes woman. Now let me walk you back home, we can talk more later in the warm where I know you're not going to freeze to death". He smiled, grabbing my hand he yanked me up in his arms and walked me carrying me bridal style back to my house.

"I can walk you know. I'm actually very good at it". I said sarcastically, secretly loving being in his arms.

"I've noticed. However I actually like holding you so just let me have my moment". He grumbled, hiking my up his body to kiss me again. I couldn't resist, even the thought that he wasn't paying attention to the dark surroundings didn't bother me. "Greedy". I said against his lips, he just kissed me harder and laughed when I started to react but he pulled back. "Now who's greedy". He said smirking at the flustered look I had on my face.

We got to my house in less time than I thought and as he placed me back on my feet I found I was sad to see him leave. As if noticing my discomfort at him leaving me, Jake pulled me into one of his hugs and I gave in instantly. "Leave your window open Lana, I'll be finished soon and I'll come and see you ok?". He said as he held me close. "Ok, but you'll be finished doing what soon?". I asked, thinking it would have been weird if I hadn't questioned where he was running off to all the time.

"I'll tell you soon I promise. I'll tell you everything soon Lana, but right now I can't. You trust me though, right?". He asked pulling back to look at me. I bit my lip and nodded back at him. "Good, now get your ass back inside". He ordered me. I rolled my eyes at him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek, he growled at this and it made me chuckle as I quickly walked back towards the back door of my home. Reaching under the mat I found the spare key and as quietly as I could I opened the door and snuck back into my house, knowing that the entire time I had my wolf watching me.

 **Jake's POV**

I waited until Lana had gone back inside before I moved back into the trees some more and phased into my wolf. I kept replaying our kiss, over and over, I wanted to race back there and kiss her some more but I still had a couple of hours left of my patrol and Sam would be pissed if he knew I had skipped it to make out with my imprint.

I was so focused on Lana that I had forgotten who I was on shift with, until he came barging into me knocking me into a tree that is. I quickly got up and growled at him.

" **Jared! What the hell was that for?"** I asked him through the link.

" **Look I may have begrudgingly accepted that you've imprinted on my sister. But that doesn't mean I need to see you kissing her Jake!"** Jared yelled at me. He growled at me before running off to continue our patrol of the area. So far no sight of vampires and that settled my wolf's nerves concerning Lana somewhat.

" **I'm sorry bro but I can't exactly help it. And I've had to witness you and Kim sucking each other's faces often enough, that's not something I want to see every time we phase either!"** I told him. Instantly I was hit with a memory of Jared's, of earlier today when he was alone with Kim and I laughed knowing I had just been proven right. When it came to our imprints, they were never far from our minds.

" **Fine, point taken asshole! Just keep it to a minimum yeah? At least Kim's not your sister, be thankful for that"** Jared said, I could see him smirking through the mind link and I knew that most of his anger towards me imprinting on Lana had faded.

" **You gonna tell her soon?"** He asked me a little while later.

" **Yeah, I'm going to talk to Sam first though. See how best to approach the whole shifting into wolves' subject with her. She's only just realised how I feel about her, and I still don't think she truly believes that. How do you think she'll take the fact I'm a wolf?"** I asked, worrying about how I was going to have that conversation with Lana.

Jared was silent for a moment, I could only see the view of his surroundings and I got anxious at his reply. **"I think you should give her more credit than that Jake. I mean she's a girl so she's less likely to believe her best friend is in love with her. But believing in the legends, that's something she might take well to. Anyways, I wish you luck with it. I know from experience that you're just going to obsess over it until you tell her"** He told me.

I sighed knowing he was right. I probably should have told her I was a wolf first, then told her I was in love with her and she was my imprint. Knowing how open minded Lana was, I knew she loved the legends.

" **Thanks bro"** I said to him. We patrolled mostly in silence for the next two hours, both of us wanting to be elsewhere. There was one vampire that we had to take care of but it was relatively easy being that there were two of us against one of him. I gladly ripped him to pieces knowing that there was one less blood sucker out there.

When we were finished we spoke to Embry and Leah relaying what had happened and went our separate ways as they came on shift. I quickly raced home and took a quick shower before heading over to Lana's. Jared knew he couldn't keep me from her anymore and had already known I was going to be coming over so I didn't have to fight with him about it. I jumped up into her room and found her half-awake in her bed, her beautiful eyes lit up when she saw me and she groggily motioned for me to come closer.

"Talk tomorrow. Too sleepy, don't leave though Jake". She said yawning, her hand tightened on mine as I shifted on the bed next to her. "I won't leave. But I better be gone before your parents find me in here in the morning honey" . I told her. She nodded at me and patted the space beside her in the bed. Not needing to be told twice, I did what I had wanted to do the other night and got in beside my imprint. Pulling her close to me I laid back and was content to feel her cuddle closer and sigh contentedly as she rested her head on my chest.

"Night Jake". She said yawning once more. I chuckled at how cute she sounded when she was barely awake. I placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight love". I whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't hear me as she had already drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow I would speak to Sam, I needed for her to know. I just hoped she didn't freak out too much when she found out I could turn into a massive wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Omg huge apologies for such a long wait for the next chapter; I have had one hell of a month! Then my laptop went all funny on me and I couldn't update! Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you still like it and thank you for my reviews! :D Now enough of my rambling lol here's the next chapter :D**

 **Lana's POV**

It was an odd feeling waking up to find yourself pinned to the mattress by a warm snoring mass. This particular snoring baboon had successfully wedged me between himself and the wall and I have never needed to pee so badly, I have been wriggling for what I assume was roughly twenty minutes now with no luck of getting away. "Hey!" I yelled at him, earning me a soft grunt and a tightening of his arms around me.

"Jacob!" I yelled as loud as I dared, not wanting to wake my parents. Finally he woke up, but as nothing ever goes the way I imagine it to be, instead of him just moving back a bit and letting me breathe he decided in that moment that I must be in some kind of danger as he very quickly moved us so that I was laying on my back on the bed and he was hovering protectively over me. I would have thought it was cute had I not needed the bathroom so much.

"Jacob Black! You get off me this instant!" I almost growled at him. He was about to learn the hard way that I was not a pleasant person in the morning. He turned his attention to me then, having looked around the room for whatever he had thought had scared me, and had the audacity to smirk at me. "Morning baby" He said his voice still rough from sleep and sounding deliciously sinful. Not that I was affected by it at all. "You are squishing me" I grumbled back.

Completely oblivious to my serious bad mood, Jake grinned and moved to nuzzle my neck before placing a soft kiss there. He did move off of me though and I huffed as I launched myself over his bulky form and made a dash for the door. I didn't get there though as the minute my feet touched the floor I was engulfed in a hug from behind by Jake. "Did…did I do something wrong?" He murmured softly in my ear. My body involuntarily shuddered at the way he held me close. I sighed, gulping down my anger and shaking my head whilst I leaned further back into him.

"No Jake, I just am a bit grumpy in the mornings. Sorry. Look lemmie go freshen up and I'll be right back ok?" I said softly, rubbing the arms that held me to his chest affectionately. I felt him relax immediately and I moved away from him to go to the bathroom finally.

When I came back he was sitting on the edge of my bed in the same spot I had left him, he looked up at me as I walked in and I offered him a small smile as I moved towards him. "I'm sorry Jake. I guess you must have not known about me not being a morning person" I told him which earned me a chuckle. "Erm actually I did know about that. Jared once warned us all to never come round first thing unless we wanted you to beat us senseless for getting in your way!" He told me pulling me the last few steps so I landed on his lap. I let out a not so girly 'Ouff' and hit him playfully in the chest which only made him chuckle more.

"Jacob that's not funny! Anyways, seen as though we are both awake now I kinda wanted to ask you something?" I told him, biting my lip as nerves coursed through me. I was convinced what happened last night was a dream; there was no way Jake could have kissed me like that.

"What is it honey?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous himself. I let out a deep breath, my mouth now minty fresh, and looked at him. "Did you really kiss me last night? I mean it just doesn't seem plausible that you could say you liked me and then kiss the life out of me" I told him. Jake waited a moment then burst out laughing making me jump. I frowned at him but it took a while before he settled down enough to actually answer me. "Lana! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to say you regretted kissing me last night or something. Yes, baby, we did kiss and hell I want to do it again. Over and over. I do like you, so much so that I was wondering if I would be able to take you on a date today?" Jake told me, ending his words with a light but teasing kiss on my lips. I must have moaned a little as Jake growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss, his mouth moved over mine with such precision that I couldn't help but allow him access when his tongue traced my lips begging for entrance. My hands tangled themselves in his hair and he pulled me even closer, I felt my body warm up at the sheer pleasure just kissing him was giving me. It was only when I realised that I was still in my skimpy nightclothes that I made myself pull back; it wouldn't do well to let it escalate into anything more than a kiss right now with both my parents and possibly Jared in the house.

"Shit, baby I really love kissing you" Jake mumbled as he continued to kiss his way down my neck. I shivered at the act; his mouth was turning me into putty. "Jake…we need to slow down" I said somewhat breathless.

"Sorry" Jake said, not sounding very sorry at all. I tried not to smile at the pout he had on his face at me stopping our make-out session but in truth I felt that even though my Guardian had told me I could find my one and true love here, I was hesitant to fall.

"Um, does Jared know you're here?" I asked him. Suddenly realising that Jared surely would have been able to smell Jake being here and by the way he reacted to him before I had a feeling he wasn't too fond of Jake being 'interested' in me.

Jake looked somewhat guilty as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, he does. I spoke to him last night after I saw you actually". He smiled. I frowned at him, not believing for a second that he merely spoke to my brother. I knew that when the wolves got angry or annoyed they let their frustrations out on each other, so it was more likely that my brother punched him or something rather than had a nice friendly chat with the guy who clearly likes me. It suddenly occurred to me that the chat would have been even more unpleasant if Jared had seen us kiss.

Without meaning to I began to blush at the thought of being caught kissing Jake like I had last night, I mean I thoroughly enjoyed it don't get me wrong but I'm not such a huge fan of PDA. "And he was ok with you sneaking into my bedroom?" I asked wide eyed. Jake smiled a bit more at the clear shock on my face. "Jake it's not funny! He'll beat you're ass if he finds out that not only have you snuck into my room, but you shared my bed last night" I growled at him. "Oh god, I let you sleep in the same bed as me! That's bad Jake, very bad!" I said as I started pacing my bedroom.

I liked Jacob, but he was still younger than me despite how much older he looked thanks to the wolf genes. I felt bad in a way that I was encouraging his affections.

"Lana, I didn't mind sleeping in your bed last night. And Jared knows how I feel about you, trust me he's fine with it. He knows I won't hurt you" He said trying to reassure me in some way. I turned to him and bit my lip so I wouldn't say something stupid like asking him to kiss me again. I really didn't understand this need to be touching him, to be close to him. I didn't even like being across the room from him. As if sensing my discomfort Jake moved towards me and engulfed me in one of his warm hugs, this time I embraced it and sighed happily into his chest. "Stop worrying so much. We can take this as slow as you like. I've known you my entire life Lana; we used to share beds all the time as kids. Did you mind me staying over last night?" He asked, his lips brushing the top of my head as he spoke. I shook my head; no I didn't mind him being there, it was quite nice. I just felt a little nervous I guess at how it made me look to give into a boy spending the night with me. "You feel like it's moving too fast though right?" He asked me some more. I nodded against his chest as an answer.

Jake didn't say anything straight away but I felt him chuckle at my childish response, he moved me back slightly and tipped my chin up so I was looking at him. He looked so handsome in the early morning light that was seeping through my bedroom. I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for understanding Jake. I don't know how to this whole dating thing. Especially with you" I told him, meaning every word. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"It's easy Lana; you just let me treat you like you should be treated". Jake told me as he got his jean shorts back on and headed for my window. I watched him fascinated at how quick and sleek he looked moving about my bedroom with ease. "And how's that?" I asked him, moving myself towards the window as he eased himself half over the sill.

Jake grabbed me pulling me into his arms and proceeded to kiss me senseless for what seemed like an eternity. "Like you're the most important person in the world, like you're my world Lana. I'll see you later, come to Sam's for lunch?" He said, smiling at me when all I could do was nod at him again.

"See you soon then Lana" Jake said laughing as he launched himself out of my bedroom window. I gasped and rushed to look and see if he landed ok, only to see him grinning up at me before he ran off into the woods.

This boy would be the death of me.

 **Jake's POV**

I raced to Sam's finally feeling excited at the prospect of telling Lana the truth about what I am. I prayed Jared was right though, that she would handle knowing I was a wolf better than me telling her I loved her. I loved her and that thought should scare me but somehow it made me feel invincible. If I could get her love in return then I knew this feeling would intensify.

I knocked on Sam's door out of politeness before I walked in like we always did; he was sat at the dining table whilst Emily pottered about in the kitchen. She offered me a small wave and smiled, probably knowing what I had come to see Sam about anyway. She was a fan of us wolves finding our imprint. That and I had a sneaking suspicion that Emily was never fond of Bella, I knew she liked Lana way better and that made me even more sure that I was one lucky guy. My pack already liked my imprint. Now I just had to let her know that she was my imprint.

"Sam". I said as a hello to him. He watched me as I sat down opposite him, a wry smile on his face as he waited for me to speak. "Ok so you probably know this already but I plan on telling Lana about the whole wolf thing today. Jared thinks she will be fine with that, but I don't know how to go about telling her that she is my imprint. Any advice?" I said letting out a deep sigh at the stress I knew was coming.

"Well I agree with Jared. I think she will be fine knowing we are wolves. Look, just approach the subject carefully. Does she know you have feelings for her?" Sam asked me. I nodded. "Yes, I told her last night" I said.

"Good. Bring her here then, you could take her for a walk and remind her of the legends and get to explaining about us being wolves then. With the imprinting, well you might want to just get it over with. Just tell her and then reassure her afterwards. As a woman she might think you only like her because of the imprint". Sam said glancing at Emily who had come in with some drinks for us.

"Well it's hard to believe that someone can love you that much. And our circumstance was a little different darling". Emily said, hitting Sam lightly in the chest. He growled and grabbed her pulling her into his lap. I laughed realising that this was a move that we wolves clearly liked to pull on our imprints.

"Well I eventually calmed you down enough to make you realise that I was awesome and that you were madly in love with me Em. Don't worry too much on it Jake, just go with your instinct". Sam interjected. "Sam's right Jake. It's hard to fight the imprint anyways, so she may be mad with the situation but eventually it'll work out for you both" Emily said reassuringly.

I smiled then, knowing she was speaking from experience. Emily and Sam's story was one of strain at the beginning when Sam accidently scarred her, and with Emily being Leah's cousin it made her fight the imprint out of loyalty and love for Leah. I didn't have a rival I needed to scare off however I did have someone who I had known all my life to convince I was the one for her. I don't think I could handle the thought of Lana being with another man.

I was going to ask Sam something else when the rest of the guys turned up; Jared with Kim, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth arrived one by one for lunch.

"Hey Jake!" Seth yelled as he walked out of the forest with Leah close by him. "Hey Seth, how's it going?" I asked him. His huge smile was infectious and soon with the help of my pack mates I was able to relax a bit, though my imprint couldn't be removed totally from my thoughts.

It was nearly time for lunch and as wolves we weren't the most patient of beings when it came to food, always being hungry sucked sometimes. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I smiled as I read Lana's text; ' **On my way… L xx** ' . I replied as I waited outside with the guys, laughing at Paul getting pissed that Jared was beating him at arm wrestling. It was a few minutes later when the sweet scent of my imprint filled my senses and it made my wolf go on full alert mode.

Before I realised what I was doing I was already in front of her and then picking her up to engulf her in a hug, just holding her close was like drinking a cold glass of water on a hot day. It filled me with a sense of calm that I don't remember experiencing before finding out she was my imprint. "Hey baby" I whispered in her ear. I could feel her smile even though I couldn't see her face as mine was buried in the crook of her neck getting my fill of her delicious scent. "Hey Jake, um I missed you and everything but can you put me down? Jared is glaring" She said, giggling when I turned us around to glare back at Jared.

"Ignore him". I grumbled which just made her laugh more. Sighing I released her and let my gaze run over her, she blushed at my staring but I couldn't hide the desire in my eyes even if I tried. Man she was just so beautiful; she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with boots on and a red top that hugged her figure so well it almost made me jealous of how close it was to her skin. "Stop it!" She growled at me to which I just smirked back at her. Rolling her eyes she walked past me, shoving me playfully a little, and headed towards her brother and the rest of the pack.

I followed, moving to her side, and placed my arm around her waist as we walked. She stiffened for a moment but relaxed when I began to rub my thumb in circles at her hip. I made a mental note to remember that technique next time she was nervous.

"Lana! Thank god you're here, the boys were driving me mad!" Kim said chuckling when Jared pouted at her. Lana laughed with her and ruffled her brother's hair before hugging him. "Careful Jared, you'll be put in the naughty corner if you keep driving your girlfriend insane you know!" Lana told him which made us all laugh at the frightened expression Jared had on his face when he looked at Kim, whose face was hid behind Lana's shoulder trying to hide her laughter.

"Aww Jared you're in trouble!" Paul joined in with Lana's teasing. We all laughed but Kim finally couldn't handle it and jumped into Jared's lap to cuddle him. "Don't listen to them, I'm not mad really" She told him, I watched him relax with her in his arms and I instinctively drew Lana closer to me so she was in front of me and I could wrap my arms around her.

I was dying to kiss her again but I knew she would be uncomfortable with that kind of display in front of everyone, not that Jared and Kim were bothered by it as they started making out regardless of everyone being here. "Ewwww!" Lana called at them both, I chuckled softly at her witnessing her brother French kissing in front of her. Said brother then stuck his middle finger up at Lana, she laughed and I growled at it.

Lana was plucked out of my grasp by Embry who spun her around in a greeting like he always did, I had to keep myself from beating the crap out of Embry touching my imprint like that. Paul noticed my sudden mood change and I saw him open his mouth to say something, but instead he looked behind me and said "What the fuck does she want?". Confused we all looked to where he was staring, and my good mood fled immediately when I saw Bella Swan get out of her beat up truck and start strolling towards us.

Her eyes were on mine, and it looked like she had been crying. Once upon a time the sight of her in tears would have made me want to do anything to help cheer her up but now all I felt was annoyance that she was here. I quickly flicked my gaze towards Lana, who had stopped spinning with Embry and was now tucked protectively behind him. I moved to stand next to her, bringing Lana out and putting my arm around her waist to stake my claim.

"You are not welcome here leech lover" Jared spat at Bella, he was visibly shaking now and Kim had gone inside away from Jared to probably fetch Sam.

"I need to talk to Jake, Jared. He's my best friend, I'm allowed to talk to him" She whined back at him, her eyes searching mine. I glared at her, how dare she think I was her best friend still.

"Bella, you need to leave. I don't want to talk to you" I growled at her, trying to make her leave. I could see Lana's frown, she was watching the whole thing and kept trying to get out of my grasp but I wasn't letting her leave. Bella's eyes suddenly turned furious and she looked at my hand that was resting on Lana's hip.

"She told you to not talk to me didn't she? I know you're mad Jake but I apologised already! I won't lose you as a friend, you are my best friend" Bella whined some more at me, glaring at Lana who had raised her eyebrow at the whole spectacle.

"No she didn't. I don't want to talk to you Bella, and we are certainly not friends anymore let alone best friends. So please leave" I said, trying to be as calm as possible but the words still sounded angry as I spoke them.

"Bella, you heard him. Just leave before you embarrass yourself even further" Lana said to her, I smiled a little at how fierce she sounded and I could see my other pack mates had smug grins on their faces at how angry Lana's words had made Bella.

"I wasn't talking to you Lana! You stole him from me, he was my best friend and then somehow you managed to take him away from me!" Bella screeched at her, moving a little closer to us. I rubbed Lana's hip trying to comfort her again. Sam had come out by now but before he could say anything Bella started shouting once more. "Oh my god! You imprinted on her didn't you Jake?! Lana's just someone you are forced to care about isn't it true? Edward told me but I didn't believe it. He told me to stay away from you wolves but…" Before she could finish her sentence Lana had pulled herself from my embrace and launched herself on Bella. I watched frozen for a moment as she slammed Bella to the ground and punched her square in the face not saying a word as she started to beat her, Bella was screaming at us to get Lana off of her.

By the time I had regained my limbs I had Lana by her waist and lifted her off of Bella reluctantly at Sam's orders. Bella's face was a mess, blood ran from her nose but it didn't look broken. Lana struggled in my arms clearly wanting to go back and beat on her some more, and for the love of all that is holy I found it incredibly hot.

"Calm down baby, she's not worth it" I whispered in her ear, glaring at Bella the entire time. Lana's breathing was erratic and I kept my hold on her, not knowing how she would react right now if I let her go. "Jake" Bella whimpered my way.

I growled at her then, pure anger racing through my veins and I knew that had Lana not been in my arms that I would have phased by now. "Leave now! I won't hold her back next time" I said through gritted teeth.

Sam placed his hand on my shoulder and softly told me to calm down, using his alpha voice giving me no choice but to obey. Sam moved towards Bella and he spoke softly enough for Lana not to hear but all the pack heard him.

"Leave, and don't come back. You had no right saying that, you betrayed any link you had to this pack when you chose to willingly date a vampire Bella Swan. The same vampire that left you for dead in the woods, do you remember that? If I see you on tribe lands again there will be consequences, and if you dare threaten an imprint again I will not hold my pack back from retaliation. Are we clear?" He said menacingly to her.

Bella gasped and turned around running to her truck, she sped off probably back to her filthy bloodsucker. I let my grip on Lana loosen when Bella's truck was out of sight and I had to stop myself from whining at Lana moving far away from me and the pack to watch us. I didn't know what to say, but judging by the look on her face she knew what Bella had said was true. Aside from the being forced to love Lana bit of course.

"Lana…" I tried to speak, fear evident in my voice. She was still shaking from her fight and I saw pain lace her face making me want to check her for any injuries.

"Is…is it true? Did you imprint on me Jake, like in the legends?" Lana spoke, her voice cracking and it broke my heart to hear sadness in there. All of us had gathered close, I knew they all cared for Lana and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Yes, I did. But Lana what she said isn't true; I care about you because you're you not because of the imprint. It just opens our eyes to out true mate, the one meant for us. I care about you Lana, a hell of a lot. Don't let what she said taint that". I begged her, not daring to move any closer to her yet.

Lana's eyes caught mine and I watched in horror as a tear escaped and ran down her face. "This isn't supposed to happen. It's not real… I kinda guessed you were wolves but Jake you're not supposed to be with me! I've ruined everything!" She cried, turning on her heel and running off towards the other houses.

"Lana!" I yelled before moving to run after her. No one tried to stop me and they knew better than to try and keep me away from her. Lana was hurting, and I had to find out how to make it stop.

I wasn't going to lose her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well it's been a while! I have had the worst case of writer's block, so I am truly sorry for the length of time I have been away from this novel! In truth I re-read the reviews and found some inspiration today** **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lana's POV**

My heart was pounding in my chest and my lungs burned for air, yet I kept running. I knew Jake was behind me and there was no way I was out-running a wolf but I just couldn't face him right now. How could I have screwed this up so badly?! Tears streamed down my face blurring my vision, and I knew I must have looked like a right state but I pressed on until my legs couldn't take anymore and I collapsed into a pathetic heap on the forest floor.

"Lana!" Jake yelled, his voice sounded so close. I was lying on my back on the forest floor with God only knows what crawling underneath me, but I couldn't move. What with the fight I just had with Bella and then the marathon I just decided to run, I was exhausted. Suddenly there he was, leaning over me and staring at me with those intense eyes of his. I could feel his hands run over my face, I could feel his breath on my cheek and yet I couldn't stop the tears. My mind was screaming at him to leave me alone yet his touch was both terrifying and comforting. I didn't want him to stop.

But he wasn't mine.

"Baby please, say something!" Jake said to me, his voice broken and gruff. I tried to turn my head away from him but his hands held me facing him. "Jake, please just let me be" I asked him, finally meeting his eyes. That was a mistake. He looked so frightened.

"No, no I'm not going to leave you alone. You need to let me understand what's going on in that head of yours Lana! I can't just leave you alone when you're so upset!" He told me, bringing me up so I was now sitting in his lap. His warm embrace seeped into my bones and I cuddled closer without even meaning to. "Jake…You aren't mine, this isn't supposed to happen!" I said into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. "What isn't supposed to happen? Us? Lana we are meant for each other, in the simplest way possible there is no one else in the world I want to be with. You are mine, the wolf knows this and so do I. Tell me what I can do to make you believe me!" Jake begged. My heart swelled at his words, how I wished for someone to want me the way he says he does.

I still couldn't shake the guilt though, I mean Bella was a bitch but Nessie was innocent and I had always thought she deserved the love I knew Jake had in him to give. How could I live knowing I had taken that away from her by merely being shoved into her world, I had stolen her wolf.

I must have panicked Jake with my silence because I was being moved again so he could see my face. I had never been comfortable with being stared at but the way Jake stared at me was like he was seeing the sun for the first time, every time he looked at me like this I felt like I would never be alone again. The wind had picked up and I moved closer to Jake and his unnatural warmth.

"We can't be fated to be together, it just doesn't work that way Jake. You are meant for someone else, someone much better than me and I just know you will love her with all you have. I don't want to take that away from you, it isn't fair for me to want you to care about me like this when I know deep down that it isn't meant to be" I told him, my fingers traced the frown that had formed on his face at my words.

"Do you not want me? I mean I know that this is kinda new and everything but I really do care for you Lana, I like you so much and that started before I became a wolf. I'm telling you there is no one else for me. I thought you at least liked me a little bit, ya know since we kissed?" He asked me and for the first time since I 'met' him he looked like a teenager rather than the man his wolf made him transform into.

Did I not want him?! He was like the dream boyfriend, good looks and a loving personality, how could I not want him?

"Oh Jake, I'm not saying I don't fancy you. I'm saying I don't believe I'm your imprint. I think, no I know, that you are meant for someone else. Not me" I told him. Jake's worried look faded and suddenly he had that sly grin on his face that told me he was up to no good. "So you're saying you think I'm hot?" He grinned at me mischievously.

Incredible, one minute he was terrified I was losing it and the next he was focused on the fact that I may have let it slip that I found him attractive. "I…I didn't say that!" I sputtered, feeling my cheeks turning crimson. Oh god this was embarrassing, I knew I looked disgusting with all the crying I had been doing and I probably smelt bad due to the running, but I swear I could see desire in his eyes.

"Ah but you implied that you fancied me, so you must think I'm hot? If it helps any, I think you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and even though I know you probably would be mad if I kissed you right now, I just can't help but want to do that every time I see you" Jake said his thumbs caressing my cheeks making them feel even hotter than they were on account of the blushing.

"You are winding me up on purpose!" I grumbled, a smile trying to fight its way onto my face despite me wanting to remain neutral. He chuckled and I felt him kiss the top of my head before pulling me into him again for a hug. We sat there for a while, just holding each other. I was afraid to say anything else.

"Can you do me one favour Lana?" Jake murmured into my hair as he stroked my back. The motion was so calming I was struggling to keep my eyes open so I mumbled a yes back to him and felt him chuckle. "You don't think you are my imprint. Let me prove to you that you are, give me a chance Lana. We don't have to do anything you don't want to but can we just give us a shot?" He asked me, not pausing in his calming technique.

My breathing hitched and I felt myself lean into him further, I wanted nothing more than to give into the need to be with him. It had been growing more and more in the time I spent with him but it was the guilt that held me back. I couldn't tell him what or who I really was, my Guardian had reminded me that it was important I didn't reveal that to him and I trusted her that much to not follow her rule.

Could I be with Jake? Could I let myself fall for a guy I thought might be taken away from me in the near future? It would break my heart if it turned out that he really was destined to be with Nessie but I felt like the regret would eat me up if I turned him away now. "Lana?" He pressed me.

I sighed into his chest and felt him tense around me. With a quiet voice and a scared heart I looked up to him and offered him a small smile. "Ok" I told him.

Jake's grin was infectious and I couldn't help but let a real smile take over. "You won't regret it Lana. I promise. Now let's get you somewhere a bit warmer, I may be warm but I don't want you to get sick" Jake said. Next thing I know he's lifting me up into his arms bridal style and we're walking back through the woods, but not the way we had originally came.

"Uh Jake, where are you taking me?" I asked turning to look at him. He smiled again and brushed another kiss to my cheek. "I'm taking you to my house, no one is there and that means I can get us something to eat. That and Paul won't bug us" He said, grimacing when he mentioned Paul's name. I laughed a little knowing that he was not going to like it when his sister becomes Paul's imprint, poor Jake. I was too tired to care where he was taking me. I just hope I didn't regret my decision to let Jake in a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Isn't it funny how a good day can give you inspiration? Well today has been a good day for me work wise so I thought I would do some writing! Here's the next instalment :D**

 **Lana's POV**

Today felt like the longest day of my life. Jake was, to put it lightly, very attentive. In other words he was that concerned that I was going to run off again he was practically blocking all exits to make sure I stayed with him.

I called my 'Mum' and said I wasn't going to be home and that I was staying with Emily again and I think she bought it. I know I am an adult here but I still felt it was something I needed to do, out of courtesy to her, to let them know if I was going to be home or not. Anyways, Jake seemed really happy that I had essentially told him I was going to be spending the night with him and though I had no intention of actually sleeping in the same bed as him, one thing led to another and I fell asleep on him again.

By the time we had gotten back from the woods it was getting dark, so we had skipped lunch and started making dinner. Jake kept touching me at any opportunity he could and dear god I couldn't help but like it. It was only slight touches like our fingers brushing when he passed me something or when he sat next to me at the table whilst we ate dinner, but each time felt amazing. I enjoyed being close to him despite my reservations about being his imprint.

We had been deep in conversation, sat on the couch in the front room, when Billy came home. He wasn't alone; Charlie Swan followed him in carrying what smelt like pizza. Despite having just eaten I could hear Jake's stomach growl and this made me giggle quite a bit, which earned me a pout from Jake. He looked so damn cute I wanted to kiss the pout away but stopped myself just before I acted on it. It wouldn't do well to maul him in front of the Chief of Police!

Jake however wasn't concerned and gave me a kiss anyway, though it was a brief brush on my lips it was fantastic all the same and it took all I had not to pull him in closer for another one. "Jake!" I mock glared at him, which he just smirked back at me.

"Hey son! Lana! Have you guys already eaten? We're just about to watch the game if you're interested?" Billy had asked us.

He was a lovely man. I already liked him from the books but honestly he was just one of those people that you knew you could trust. From what I could gather I had spent a lot of time at Billy's house growing up; mainly due to being best friends with Jake, and Billy saw me as another daughter. The way he smiled at how close Jake was to me on the couch let me know that he was well aware about what had gone on today, made all the more awkward by Bella's dad being here.

"We have but I'll have some pizza if there's some going?" Jake replied, his arm giving me a little squeeze when he noticed my pink cheeks as Billy smiled at us.

"It's a wonder you're not fat with the amount you put away Jake!" Charlie said laughing as he sat down on the armchair with a can of beer.

"I'm a growing boy!" Jake said grinning, which made me laugh. "It's so unfair, all I have to do is look at food and I put on weight" I grumbled with a smile.

"You're perfect how you are Lana" Jake told me making me blush again. Honestly I think it was his favourite thing to do, he was always saying sweet things to make me blush.

"The boy is right hon; you young ladies are always obsessed with your figures! A real man doesn't care about that kind of thing" Charlie said with a nod in Jake's direction.

"See even Charlie agrees with me! Do you want some pizza Lana?" Jake asked as he got up to get some more food from the kitchen. I shook my head smiling at him and he left the room, leaving me alone with Charlie for a few minutes.

"So; you and Jake an item now then Lana?" Charlie asked me with a twinkle in his eye.

I smiled back at him. "Kinda. Its early days at the moment Chief. How's things been for you lately?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ah that's good to hear. That boy has been crazy about you for years, took him long enough to man up and ask you out! I've been alright Lana, thanks for asking. I wish my Bella would find a decent guy like yours though, that would make me feel better" Charlie grumbled the last bit taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh! Um well I thought she was with that Edward? You don't like him then I take it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"He's weird, something about him don't sit right with me. Besides he made Bella so depressed when he up and left not long back, I don't want him hurting her again. His father Dr Cullen is alright though, good man" Charlie said, his eyes glancing at the TV as Billy came in and changed the channel over to get some sports game on. Honestly I wasn't a huge sports fan no matter what it was I had no idea what was going on.

Thankfully Billy changing the channel stopped our conversation; Jake came back in and sat back beside me as he ate his pizza. "You ok?" He whispered, the noise of the game blocking out his voice from the other two in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him. I was in truth very tired, but I didn't want to move as I was so comfortable curled into Jake's side on the couch. "So, you ok stopping the night? I want to talk some more if that's ok?" He asked me quietly. He looked nervous, as if I would turn him down.

"Sure Jake, if it's ok with your Dad of course? I'll take the couch when you lot go to bed" I said. I felt more than heard Jake growl and it made me look up at him in confusion. "You're not sleeping on the bloody couch Lana. You can have my bed honey, I'll take the floor. And of course my Dad is fine with it, he knows" Jake said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I was about to reply when Jake pecked me on the lips again before he turned his head back to the game. I grumbled something about over bearing male wolves which made Jake laugh again before I snuggled closer to him, I tried to watch the game and get into it but I couldn't follow it as much as I tried. Before I knew it I was being carried into Jake's room, I woke up when he got to his room and laughed when he chucked me onto his bed.

I changed into a large t-shirt of his, which made him insanely happy, and had to stop myself from acting inappropriately around his half naked self when he undressed and laid a sleeping bag out on the floor.

I sat on his bed, under the covers, and Jake moved to sit next to me. Though I was tired we still managed to talk for hours, learning all new things about each other. He treated it like we hadn't known each other all our lives. Which was great for me because I didn't have those memories!

Poor Jake had to put up with my insecure self and he handled it amazingly. Every time there was a hint of doubt in my voice he reassured me with not only his words but the way he held me close to him. By the time we had finished talking it was gone midnight and my eyes were barely staying open. "Time for bed honey" Jake murmured, his voice sleepy too.

I should have made him move back to the floor, I should have insisted that I stay in the bed alone. However I was too selfish and greedy to give him up already. So when he moved to go back to the floor I grabbed his arm.

"Jake. Stay" I told him. His answering smile was breath-taking.

"Always" He told me. He crawled into bed beside me and pulled me closer, I looked up at him and even though there was no light I knew he was still grinning. I felt Jake's hand caress the side of my face and I shivered despite not being cold at all in his arms. Jake brought his face closer to mine and I let go of my regrets momentarily, I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his.

Jake must have not expected me to make the first move so he didn't respond for a couple of seconds so I drew back thinking he didn't want it. Growling Jake grabbed me pulling me so I was pinned beneath him and proceeded to kiss me senseless.

Definitely the best goodnight kiss I had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well there's only so much apologising I can do before I even annoy myself! Needless to say I've had a tough time coming up with another chapter but seen as though I'm currently in a position where I have nothing but time to attempt to write one I feel as if I owe any of the readers I still have! Here's the next chapter guys :D**

 **Jake's POV**

It had been a few days since the incident with Bella when I thought I had almost lost my imprint, currently Lana was hanging out with Jared and I was stuck on patrol but my thoughts were constantly on my insecure imprint. I felt like she was letting me in a little but deep down I knew she was keeping something from me. The rest of the pack noticed she was acting different since the accident on the cliffs too and it bugged me to no end that I couldn't figure it out.

' _Jake give a rest would you!' –_ Paul grumbled at me, I scoffed at him and pushed on further into the woods. I couldn't help it if I had Lana on my mind, and when he got an imprint he would be doing the exact same. God help the poor girl who Paul imprints on!

' _Hey! Not that I want to be a moron in love right now but if it happened the woman would be the luckiest girl in the world to have me as a mate!' –_ Paul growled back at me making me laugh. _'I'm with Jake on this one; the girl would have to have the patience of a fucking saint to deal with you Paul!' -_ Quil chucked in, I noticed he had moved further away from Paul when he said it and I aimed a ' _Chicken!'_ comment at him for it. Paul just growled and started after Quil which made me nearly trip over a branch I was laughing so hard.

Shaking my head to clear them from my mind, as if that worked, I made my way further north before we looped round on our patrol. I knew Jared was planning on having a bonding day with Lana today as he felt like he had neglected his adoptive sister a little lately, but I still couldn't help but worry about her safety. Side effect of the imprint I guess was the constant worrying about her unless she was at your side.

It was near the end of our shift when we saw her. Red hair like fire flowing through the forest and a stench so sickly I felt like throwing up with just one whiff of it. The leech gave us a run for our money, Quil almost had her at one point but she dodged him at the last moment. It was like she was always out of our reach, the bitch kept looking over her shoulder at us and smiling like she knew she was playing a game with us and that's when my heart nearly stopped beating.

' _She's leading us away from the reserve!'_ – I yelled to the others.

' _Guys turn back; you're too close to Cullen territory!' –_ Sam roared. Paul narrowly missed stepping onto their territory just as the red head danced over the line; she escaped the arms of the big Cullen male by mere millimetres and sped off into the distance with the remaining Cullen's at her heels. I growled deep in annoyance as we skidded to a halt on the edge of the line whilst we waited for Sam, Embry and Leah to reach us.

' _What the hell was that?!'_ – Quil asked pacing back and forth; I could tell he was furious that she had escaped his clutches. _'Damn leech was impossible to catch Sam, she's the Cullen's problem now' –_ Paul growled. _'Let's get back to mine; we can discuss it better there. We'll have to keep our eye out just in case she comes back but for now patrol as normal'_ – Sam told us all.

' _She was playing us. I have a feeling she'll be back'_ – I growled before moving to a run to catch up with the rest of the pack.

The rest of patrol went by in a much more mundane way and I was glad to be handing over to Sam and Embry when it hit seven o'clock that night.

I phased near the clearing and pulled my ripped jean shorts on before heading to Sam and Emily's, the smell of food being the first thing I smelled making my mouth water. I had nearly got to the door when I saw Jared's truck parked which made me stop for a second and almost instantly the scent of Lana hit me making me smile wide. I hurried through the door and tried to calm myself as I saw Lana sitting at the breakfast bar laughing at something with Emily. Emily's eyes caught mine first and she smiled her motherly smile at me before she went back to mixing; it was then that Lana turned slightly and saw me.

The smile she gave me made me want to kiss her senseless regardless of the guys being there, I quickened my pace and made it to her lifting her off of the stool and placing her on my lap in one fluid motion. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and leaned in to inhale her scent near her neck, she giggled when I placed a small kiss there before I finally spoke. "Hey", I said, "I missed you".

"I missed you too, how was patrol?" She asked raising one eyebrow at me like she already knew the answer. I rubbed my nose against her throat trying to ground myself before I answered. "Eventful but nothing you need to worry about" I told her. Her face scrunched up in a confused expression and I moved her slightly so she was even closer to me, I fully intended to kiss her then but the blueberry muffin that was aimed at my head stopped me. I turned my head sharply and growled towards the guys.

"You're putting me off my food Black. That's my sister remember!" Jared said smirking. Paul laughed and the other's tried to hide their amusement but they were barely containing themselves. I was about to launch myself at them when Lana laughed and placed her hand on my arm, she leaned in and kissed me gently but quickly and just like that the anger melted away. Just as I was about to lean in for more she moved back and turned towards Jared as she jumped off of my lap.

"Stop being grumpy Jared, just because I made you go underwear shopping today doesn't mean you need to act like a complete ass!" She said smoothly earning even harder laughs and a few whistles from the pack. I could help but smile, my girl had sass and I liked it. Jared grumbled and shook his head at his sister before turning his attention back towards his food. Lana had moved to help Emily clear up in the kitchen and I joined the rest of the pack at the table and grabbed myself some food whilst we handed over to the next lot on shift.

It wasn't until I was walking Lana back home later that evening that I remembered she had said she had brought new underwear today…

 **Lana's POV**

I felt like a giddy teenager again, Jake had walked me back home and we had loitered on the porch making out until we finally parted and I begrudgingly went inside. I chuckled softly remembering the way he had almost begged me to sneak inside but I had turned him down knowing I had an early start in the morning and being with Jake made me forget myself. With a promise to call him tomorrow I was allowed to leave him and I made my way to the kitchen to get a hot drink before I went to bed.

No one was up so I was able to move freely around the kitchen without having Jared's parents hovering over me, I appreciated the way they obviously cared for me but it was becoming more and more frustrating to have to let people treat me like a teenager again. I had managed to get the job with Sue and my first official day was tomorrow, I honestly couldn't wait. It was driving me insane having to think constantly of all the supernatural elements of my life now and I was craving a bit of normalcy, a job would provide that for me hopefully.

As I sipped on my herbal tea I thought about how nice it had been to spend the day with Jared, he was so easy to get on with. Humour wise he was hilarious and I could see how easily Kim had become infatuated with him. He truly acted as if he was my brother, and despite him being younger than me I had noticed on more than one occasion how protective he was of me as we went about our day. I realised that before I had inhabited this parallel world that the girl I was playing the part of was loved by so many, and I couldn't help but feel jealous slightly. Still I had come round to the idea that I was here for the foreseeable future.

My guardian had "popped in" to check on me the other night, thankfully Jake had been on patrol, and she had told me how proud she was that I had given into the imprint more. I was now on the belief that if Nessie came to be in this reality then I would deal with the possible heartbreak when it happened, until then I wouldn't deny myself the joys of being Jake's imprint.

I had begged my guardian once again to be able to come clean with Jake and she told me to wait, that the time wasn't right yet… This frustrated me to no end, especially when she told me that I had to keep my wits about me but wouldn't elaborate further.

Being a teenager again sucked too, my hormones were all over the place and it didn't help that my head and my heart were having some sort of epic battle over how to set the pace when it came to my budding relationship with Jake.

I made my way to my bedroom and got changed for bed, remembering to set my alarm for the morning. I instantly missed Jacob's heat as I got under the covers, it was cold again and my personal heater wasn't here to warm me.

Little did I know then that very soon I would be made to face the supernatural dangers of my new life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one night, I must be feeling odd or something. The last one felt like a bit of a filler; so I decided to make another to move it along a bit more for you guys! Please continue to let me know what you guys think; I really appreciate the feed-back :D Enjoy…**

 **Lana's POV**

Working with Sue was fantastic; she was so incredibly nice that I could honestly say I felt better just by being in her presence. I was currently wiping down the tables at the end of my shift at her diner and my feet hurt so much I thought they might fail to get me home. "Great first shift honey" Sue said as she joined me in the cleaning, she had a mop in her hands and despite how busy it had been today she still had a smile on her face. Must be where Seth gets his from.

"Thanks Sue, so did I pass then?" I said laughing as I moved from table to table. Sue went on to tell me I had definitely got the job and we discussed my rota for the rest of the week whilst we finished cleaning. I had just taken my apron off and hung it up when I heard the bell over the door ring signalling someone had come into the diner.

"Lana, there's a young man here for you!" Sue called from the front. My heart sped up knowing it had to be Jake, I had called him on my lunch break and he said he would meet me when I finished and drive me home. I checked my reflection in the mirror and smoothed out my frayed hair as best as I could before grabbing my coat and purse and moving to the front of the diner.

However it wasn't my wolf that was waiting for me when I got there.

"Lana, hey I know you probably don't want to see me right now but can we talk? Please?" A guy around my age asked, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him in my mind.

"Um…Sure, I guess I have a few minutes" I said trying to fill the awkward silence, whilst I racked my brain as to who he was. "See you tomorrow Sue!" I called as I moved to walk with him, I heard Sue call a goodbye back to me from the kitchen.

The stranger smiled at me and gestured for me to go outside with him. It had started to rain so we stood under the roof bit to not get wet while he talked at me for ages, I didn't follow anything he was saying until he mentioned how sorry he was for sleeping with some girl and that he would do anything to get me back. Then it all clicked, this asshole must be Drew. I smiled at him before moving back slightly and basically signalling him to stop talking.

"Look Drew, I don't really care anymore. I'm not mad; I just honest to God couldn't give a crap who you've slept with. Safe to say it won't be with me though, so us talking is just pointless now okay?" I told him, surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

I pulled my coat on whilst he stood there opening and closing his mouth like some sort of fish, and it was rather amusing. "But, but you were so into me before. What's changed?" He asked looking very confused.

"I'm a completely different woman to the one you used to date" I said, meaning those words in the most literal sense but he didn't know that. He shook his head and said "No" a few times before he made the mistake of grabbing my arm.

Now I'm no ninja but I took a few classes back when I was me, and I knew how to defend myself when it came to a human. Without even needing to think I grabbed his wrist and twisted it up into what I could only imagine to be an incredibly painful position given that he let out the most unmanly scream I had ever heard. I leaned in to his ear and whispered low telling him that if he ever touched me again I would break his damn arm off, and that seemed to do the trick.

I let him go and Drew took several steps back and looked absolutely terrified, thinking I had done a good job I began to smile till I noticed he was looking over my shoulder. I glanced that way to see Jacob, Embry and Quil coming towards me from the parking lot and realised he was pissing his pants on account of them not my super awesome ninja skills. I sighed, slightly annoyed.

Without saying a word Drew scarpered off to his car and sped away just as the guys reached me. Jake had a scowl on his face and the other two didn't look much happier if I was honest.

"Hey guys" I said, trying to sound as cheery as I possibly could to get them out of their funk. "Are you ok? That dick looked like he was bothering you?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I rolled my eyes at him and before I could answer Embry piped up with a "Shall we follow him and make sure he knows you are definitely off limits now?" which just made Jake pull me closer and growl a little.

"Ok, ok. You all need to chill out. Vampires you got, huge ass dudes who could pummel me with their pinkie finger you got. That piece of shit I just handled on my own, not that I don't appreciate the concern but I'm no damsel in distress. So tune down the macho ok? Can we go home now?" I said smiling at them all. I was on a roll today.

"Oh I am so glad you two are together! Jake she won't take any of your shit!" Quil said laughing, Embry quickly followed him and soon it was just Jake standing there looking at me with an awed look on his face.

"What?" I said, mustering up all the innocence I could into my voice. Jake finally broke and laughed along with Embry and Quil. "Remind me never to piss you off" Jake whispered in my ear as we walked back to his car. I shivered at the proximity and squeezed his hand back. "You need reminding?" I asked him playfully as I got into the car.

Needless to say the look on his face was enough to set Embry and Quil off again for the entire drive back to my house.

The guys has stayed with me for dinner that night, Jared didn't even seem bothered by it and for some reason that made me question why they were all acting so strangely. So whilst Jared, Embry and Quil were in the living room with Jared's parents watching TV I had Jake to myself in the kitchen. He was helping me wash the plates up from dinner, something Jared's mum was noticeably impressed with.

"Jake, is everything ok?" I asked as I handed him another plate to dry. I noticed him shift slightly and he gave me a strained smile before answering. "Yeah everything's fine baby, why?" He replied. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping I was just over reacting but my gut told me something was up.

"It's just you lot are acting weird, at least one of you has been with me all day. Don't think I didn't notice that pretty much every member of the pack came into the diner at one point today, I was never alone. You can tell me you know, I promise I won't freak out". I told him, making sure my voice was quiet in case Jared's parents came in.

Jake put the last of the plates away and turned to face me, he sighed heavily and it was then that I noticed the bags under his eyes and the worry laced in his whole body. I rubbed his arms and leaned into him, offering him some comfort the only way I knew how. Touch seemed to work to calm his wolf down when he was angry so I figured it would work if he was worried too.

"I don't want you to worry, as the pack is making sure everyone is safe. Especially the imprints, but there's a particular leech that's being running rings around us these last few days and she keeps getting closer and closer to the rez. I guess I'm just freaking out, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt Lana. I can't even think about it. We're all working double shifts to make sure we catch her". He said, speaking into my hair as he nuzzled me closer. I moved my head to lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I know you will catch her Jake, but I…" Suddenly I stopped, my brain was trying to tell me something and I frowned struggling to remember the plot of the book I was in. How could I almost forget the importance of Victoria, it would be about now that she was darting in and out of the wolves territory and the Cullen's.

"Baby?" Jake's worried voice brought me back and I slapped a smile on my face to hide my fear. I couldn't just outright tell him who this vampire was; he wouldn't understand how I would know. I had to figure out how to let the pack find out sooner than planned. Oh no, Bella… As much as I didn't like her I couldn't let her get hurt knowing I could have done something to stop it either.

"It's nothing; I just remembered something is all. But like I was going to say, I feel safe with you. I just don't want you running yourself into the ground; I can tell you haven't been sleeping well" I said bringing the subject back. Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss me softly, I let myself embrace his kiss and it wasn't hot or heavy but felt just as passionate and full of love as the make out sessions we had already had.

He broke the kiss and just held me for a moment longer. "Have you got patrol tonight?" I whispered, not wanting to break the moment. I could hear Jake's heart beating against my ear as my head rested on his chest. "No, I have the morning shift. I start at six in the morning, Jared and Paul have tonight's shift". He told me. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked looking up at him again.

For the first time that night I saw Jake smile his signature smile, and let me tell you it's as sexy as it is infectious. "I'd love to Lana. I seem to be able to actually sleep when I know you are in my arms". He said leaning down to kiss me again. This time we were interrupted by Paul walking in my front door and Jared coming in to the kitchen with his glass.

"Put her down Jacob" Jared grumbled jokingly. Jake just stuck his middle finger up at him and continued to kiss me a little longer till I couldn't handle the PDA and broke away.

"Are you guys setting off now?" I asked them. Jared sighed and nodded at me before wiping a hand down his face, Paul didn't look much more awake then Jared did either.

"Yeah, Jake you staying for a bit I take it?" Jared asked. Jake put one arm around me and leaned against the counter top to face them more. "Lana asked me to" He told him. "I know I heard. Look, just don't let my parents catch you sneaking out alright?" Jared whispered.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Paul added with a smirk, his tiredness somehow forgotten for the moment in his efforts to embarrass me. I rolled my eyes and Jake growled low, but it was Jared who actually wacked Paul in the chest for the comment. I tried to hide my giggle but the playful glare I got from Paul said I hadn't hidden it well.

"Be safe you two" I told them, really meaning it. In the short time I had been here I had come to love all of the wolves fiercely. Jared smiled and gave me a hug before he left, Paul just waved it off and winked but I knew he liked that I showed I cared.

The rest of the guys left soon after and Jake even joined them before he snuck back into my room moments later through my window.

As I lay there snuggled into Jake's side, his gentle breathing lulling me to sleep, I realised what I had to do to keep my wolf safe. I was going to have to move the story on a bit, so people were aware of what Victoria was up to sooner.

Tomorrow I'd have to pay a visit to the Cullen's whilst Jake was on patrol, and I really hoped that Bella wasn't there and that they didn't eat me. I would have to sneak out of La Push but I was pretty sure I could do it in my lunch break, I just needed to borrow Jared's mum's car for the day.

I hoped my plan would work, and that Edward couldn't read my mind. Else all I had worked hard for so far would be for nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Oh dear… It's been a very long time since I last updated and I'm truly sorry for that. My life has been a little difficult lately but I'm hoping to be back on track now! So here I am with another chapter for you guys! Thank you for continuing to support me**

 **Lana's POV**

I felt sick to my stomach. Positively nauseous and shaking like a complete coward in Jared's mum's car, I waited parked a few miles from The Cullen's trying to become brave enough to do what I had to do.

Logically I knew that I was safe, to a certain degree anyway, I knew that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't allow anything to happen to me regardless of what I smelt like. However, Bella could have told them anything about me and I didn't think for one minute that anything she could have said would be positive. That being said I actually had changed my opinion of Bella in the time I had been here.

All the times I had read the books, fanfiction or watched the movies; I had thought Bella was this simple blindsided by love girl. I had been utterly unimpressed with the representation of 'girl power' that the books had projected, when really I should have looked at it in a way where Bella was actually rather strong and caring to have gone what she had gone through and survived. She was a survivor, so naturally she had to have some balls.

Even if those around her at this present time was feeling more than irritated with her, I could see why and how she clung to those she cared about. Life was fleeting, and despite being ok with being a vampire I reckon Bella also felt unhappy that she had to leave behind those she had begun to finally be herself around. Namely; Jake.

I didn't want her to have this attachment to my wolf, but I couldn't for the life of me think of a good enough reason to rip him from her. Knowing what she was going to be put through for her love of Edward I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Part of me wanted to help; part of me knew I had to help. Why would I have been brought here with all my memories of this world otherwise?

I don't know how long I sat there lost in my melodramatic thoughts but it had to have been long enough for the vampires to notice my presence. A simple triple knock on my window managed to scare the shit out of me enough to make me squeak in the most unattractive way. I turned my head sharply and saw Edward with a smirk on his face instructing me to get out of the car, behind him was Emmett who looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter and honestly I was a little bit intimidated by his size. The guy was built like a freaking tank.

Gingerly I opened the car door and stepped out, immediately Edward moved backwards and I couldn't help but notice he had a warm smile on his face. Straight away I was nervous thinking he could read my mind.

"Good morning Lana, I hope I didn't startle you too much?", he said softly to me. I grimaced as it was obvious I had been scared, still I straightened my spine and looked the vampire in the eye when I spoke. "Morning, only a little bit. I know it's a little out of the blue but I was wondering if I could speak to you all about something important." I said, glancing at both him and Emmett and trying my best to appear nonchalant about being around two vampires.

Edward's eyes widened for a second, he must have been listening to someone's thoughts and they had surprised him as the next thing I knew he gave me a curt nod and ushered me back into the car. The brothers vanished and I started the car back up, manging to manoeuvre it down the almost hidden road towards the Cullen's Manor.

The description that anyone has ever given regarding the house in which the Cullen family resided really didn't do it justice. I mean the place was just the most architecturally beautiful creation I had ever seen with my own eyes, it was so open and modern yet it felt homely. Ironically enough it was as inviting as the vampires that called it home.

I was greeted by Dr Cullen and his wife, whom I assumed I had never actually met as they appeared quite confused as to why I would suddenly show up to their home. I worried I had overstepped the mark by trying this, but it was too late now to turn back.

"Hello Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen. I'm sorry to intrude, if it wasn't important I wouldn't be here. But I feel there are some things I need to discuss with you if I could take just a moment of your time?", I asked them, rather formally I must admit, my mother would be proud at how posh I was trying to be.

Mrs Cullen smiled at me. "Of course my dear, you must be Lana?", she asked me.

I blushed, realising I hadn't actually introduced myself. "Sorry! Yes I'm Lana, Jacob's imprint" I say returning her smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lana. Please come on inside, we can talk more in the warm" Dr Cullen said, gesturing for me to come into their home. I noticed Edward and Emmett weren't here so I assumed they were inside. Realistically I had no idea how I was going to word this but I knew it all depended on both what Edward could read from me and what his sister Alice had seen about me.

I followed the Cullen parents inside and up some stairs into a large open plan living space, where all their children were patiently waiting for me already apparently. I took a much needed deep breath, being in a room full of vampires was playing on my nerves and I really didn't know how Bella coped.

"Don't worry dear, you're quite safe. No one here will hurt you, you have my word" Dr Cullen told me noticing my apprehension when I entered the room.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded, clearing my throat before I addressed the room. "I suppose you're all wondering what I could possible need to tell you? I will say something important that will help both you and the wolves with a certain red head you're trying to deal with at the moment. However first I would like to know what you know about me. I don't know whether you heard but since the accident I have no recollection of being here, no memories. And I'm aware of you having abilities, like mind reading and seeing the future. I guess in a way I would like to know if my blank memories have affected your gifts at all." I asked, purposely looking at Edward, Alice and even Jasper.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Rosalie hissed at me, I was worried about her reaction the most given how protective she was of her family.

"Rosalie don't be so rude! Lana's done nothing wrong!" Alice hissed at her, surprising me entirely. I hadn't expected the pixie to defend me, not that I thought she would be hostile at all I just assumed that she wouldn't be completely confident around me either. Rosalie just scowled at her and glared back at me once more. I shrugged my shoulders and said "Because the information I have, and will tell you regardless of whether you answer my questions, will help keep your family safe. I don't want anyone to get hurt and I'm hoping what I know means we can avoid that" I said as calmly as I possibly could.

Rosalie looked a little impressed if I do say so myself; perhaps she hadn't thought I would have the guts to stand up to her.

"I can't see you when you're with the wolves Lana, if that helps at all? I only saw you when you came into Forks, that's why we knew to meet you earlier" Alice told me smiling encouragingly at me.

"Unfortunately I can't read you very well either. I get some thoughts however most of its jumbled, but it's not like Bella's where I get nothing at all". Edward said as he leaned up against the wall closest to me. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding and Emmett's booming laughter filled the room which was rather infectious, enough to make me smile at least. "Relieved that my brother can't read your thoughts eh?" He teased.

"Well, yes actually. Lord knows I don't want to even be in my own head let alone have someone else in there. No offence Edward" I said half shrugging.

"None taken" Edward replied a smirk gracing his lips momentarily before his facial expression turned more serious. "What do you know about Victoria?" He asked.

Esme encouraged me to sit down and for the next half an hour I told them everything I knew about what Victoria was planning, apart from knowing the exact dates in which the battle would occur as I couldn't remember them, and by the end of it you could hear a pin drop it was that quiet.

It was Carlisle who finally broke the silence with a question I had been waiting for.

"Lana, how do you know all of this?" He asked me, concern in his eyes.

"It's complicated but I just know things, I have a gift of my own I guess but I'm still trying to work it out. I know without a doubt that this is what Victoria is up to though, and if you and the wolves work together you can take her down. She won't be expecting such bitter rivals to be working together" I told him, my heart beating faster than I wanted it to in a room full of vampires.

"But how come I can't see her?!" Alice whined as she sat beside me, a pout forming on her lips which made me frown.

"She isn't the one making the decisions Alice. Victoria knows your blind spots and she's using them to her full advantage, she knows that by letting this Riley guy make the decisions regarding the newborns then you can't see what she's up to. Victoria is playing you off against each other, hopping over the line where she knows you can't cross, and it's only making you concentrate harder on her which is what she wants. That combined with her gift of evasion means pinpointing her is going to be difficult". I said patting her hand with sympathy.

"This sounds incredibly accurate Lana. But I must admit working alongside the wolves would give us the advantage we need, and the numbers, if it came to a battle. " Jasper said quietly from across the room and I sighed for what seemed like the tenth time since I entered the house. "Trust me I know, it sounds impossible. But some might say vampires and werewolves couldn't possibly exist and here I am chatting to you. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since all this started" I replied.

"Have you told the wolves any of this yet?" Edward asked me, his brow forming a frown even though he wasn't actually looking at me. "No not yet, but I will be. I wanted to talk to you first purely as it was concerning Bella, and she's your mate. Though, as the trouble is spilling onto the wolves' territory they have a right to know as well." I said confidently.

"Thank you for telling us this Lana. It's given us much to think about. I know Bella hasn't behaved very well towards you, but we appreciate that knowing this must have put you in a difficult situation… " Carlisle spoke, the rest of his family all seemed to be eyeing me with either looks of respect or pity and I wasn't sure why.

"You're welcome. However could you give me some time to speak to the pack before any plans are made? It's going to be a bit of a shock for them to hear my knowledge of all this, and they're quite protective of me as it is. I had to sneak up here this morning" I finished smiling tightly.

Esme's mothering instincts must have kicked in as I saw concern flicker across her face at the thought of me having to sneak out of town. "They wouldn't hurt you would they dear?" She asked me.

"No! No, honestly they would rather kill themselves then harm an imprint. Sorry for making you think that. Jake will go out of his mind purely because he'll be able to smell you all on me and his wolf would see that as me being in danger. It's just going to be a headache as I'm not the kind of woman who likes to be coddled" I said laughing slightly, Esme visibly relaxing with my words.

"Well I better get going; I'll give you my number in case you need to get hold of me for anything. I know I can't physically fight, I'm not suicidal, but if I can help in any other way I will. Thank you for being so understanding with all this" I said getting up off of the couch. Alice rose with me and hugged me tightly as a goodbye, which wasn't as unpleasant as I had imagined it would be. She handed me a bit of paper and a pen and I wrote my number down for her and she promised to call me if she 'saw' anything.

Esme hugged me as well and told me I was welcome back any time I liked, she was so sweet it was hard to believe she was a vampire, I hugged her with a bit more passion than I had intended to as she embraced me near the car.

"Drive safe…" Carlisle said wrapping his arm around his wife as they watched me go.

I smiled and waved knowing in my heart that I had done the right thing in letting them know what I knew. I drove to the nearest grocery store and bought a load of junk food, fully prepared to eat the lot when I got home, and didn't realise I had been so long in Forks until I noticed the clock in the car read eleven o'clock.

Panicking I raced back to La Push realising I only had an hour before Jake got off of patrol, I needed to get rid of the stink of vampire from the car and myself or shit would hit the fan! As soon as I pulled up outside my house I reached into my purse and sprayed the perfume all inside the car, luckily I had remembered to bring it with me when I left the house this morning. Gagging over spraying too much I got out, picked up my bags and made my way inside.  
Thankfully no one was home yet; Jared must have crashed at Kim's last night. So I dumped the food in the kitchen and ran upstairs to take a much needed shower.

By the time I had come back downstairs, my hair wrapped in a towel and my comfortable lounging clothes on, I was no longer alone in the house. Sat at my kitchen table eating my food was none other than Jake, gloriously half naked and far too engrossed in the food to have even noticed me come in.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I bought that for you mister!" I grumbled at him, hands on my hips and a faux scowl on my face. Quite funnily Jake spun round mid-bite into a doughnut looking rather sheepish at having been caught. He messily wiped his mouth and swallowed before he stalked towards me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sorry babe. I got off early and you know how hungry I get after patrol", Jake said sneaking his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I raised my eyebrow at the clear double meaning to his words, giggling as he planted heated kisses along my jaw line until he reached my lips.

The moment his lips touched mine I was lost. Curling into him as much as it was physically possible and barely noticing the solid wall that suddenly met my back as Jake pinned me against it heating up our embrace further.

"I missed you", I breathed into him loving the way his kiss deepened. I was all up for a heavy make-out session after the stress of the morning but as quickly as it started it abruptly came to an end when Jake's lips made their way to the crook of my neck. He became very still, his arms tightening around me and I almost felt the growl before I heard it.

Biting my lip I didn't dare open my eyes as he murmured darkly into my flesh. "Lana, why do you smell like leech?".

Crap.


End file.
